Naruto: Rebuilding the Future
by sexybitchxoxoxo
Summary: Naruto now has the ability to rebuild the future by changing certain events that happened in the past. Will he succeed where he once failed or is fate to strong for Naruto overcome. Sequel to Naruto in Feudal Japan.
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-san where are we going?" asked Naraku.

"We are headed to the Kaguya clan, which is located in the Land of Water," replied Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you never did say why we are headed to the Land of Water," said Kagome as she carried her son in her arms.

"Well, I know how much you love taking care of orphans and those less fortunate so I thought you might want to help a boy that is being held captive by his own clan," said Naruto.

"That's horrible, why would they do such a thing," said Kagome disgusted.

"There is no good reason for why they are doing it, but I will try and explain the situation to you. You see the Mizukage fears though with bloodlines so he has ordered all people with a bloodline to be executed on sight. The Kaguya clan has a bloodline that allows them to use their bones as weapons and because of the Mizukage's order they have been revolting, but not with much success. There secret weapon is a young boy that seems to be the prodigy of the clan, but they fear his power so they lock him up after every battle," said Naruto explaining the happenings in the Land of Water.

"That's horrible, we are going to help that boy right?" said Kagome giving Naruto a look that he knew too well.

"Yes love, that is why we are headed their so that you can free the boy," said Naruto smiling at his wife.

"Good," said Kagome before going back to rocking her son.

"You want me to hold Arashi now?" asked Naruto offering to hold his first-born son.

"Thank you, but I don't trust you not to give him any sake," said Kagome.

"He's only six-month olds, I would wait until he is at least two before offering him some sake," said Naruto causing Kagome to glare at him while Naraku laughed at the two.

"Tou-san is going to get beat up by Kaa-san," said Naraku laughing.

"Traitor," mumbled Naruto before Kagome hit him over the head and knocked him to the ground.

"If you get Arashi or any future children of mine adopted or not addicted to your sake drinking habits, you will never be able to walk properly again," growled Kagome before stomping off.

"Why did I have to marry such a powerful woman?" wondered Naruto as he nursed the bruise on his head.

"You ok Tou-san," asked Naraku jumping off Entei to check on his father.

"Not yet, but I will be after I beat you up," said Naruto before he tackled Naraku to the ground and started to tickle him. Naraku was laughing so hard tears were running down his face as he begged his father to stop.

"Come on you, let's hurry and catch up to your mother before she beats me up again," said Naruto picking up Naraku on his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, hurry up please," yelled Kagome. Naruto just smiled before he started to leap through the tree to give Naraku a fun ride as he raced to caught up to his beautiful wife.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

"So this is the Land of Water, too much mist," said Kagome.

"Let me fix that for you," said Naruto before using his chakra to dispel the mist ten feet around his family.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, now which way do we go now," asked Kagome.

"Tell the truth we are only a few miles away from the mist village, but we don't want to head there. If I remember what that old pervert taught me, then the Kaguya's are located west of the village in their clan house," said Naruto.

"Tou-san, why would they stay in one place if they are being hunted?" asked Naraku.

"You're really too smart for an eight-year-old, but you make a good point. The reason they are staying in one place because it is the safest place for them to be. If they try to leave the cover of the clan house they will be easily picked off one by one, but by staying in the clan house they are able to least have some type of defense," replied Naruto.

"Eventually, they will all be killed off because they are cut off from outside resources," said Naruto.

"Is there anything we can do to safe them all?" asked Naraku hopefully.

"You are starting to pick up your mother's kind heart, but I'm afraid that the Kaguya clan like many other clans is a very prideful clan and will refuse any help we can offer them. That is why we are just there to free the boy and that is all," answered Naruto ruffling Naraku's silver hair.

"Are all clans stupid like that?" asked Naraku as he swatted his father's hand away.

"You will soon learn that in the ninja world that those whom tend to have power usually end up full of themselves," said Naruto smiling down at his son.

"Like you are when you are teaching me taijutsu?" asked Naraku innocently.

"Hey, I can't help it that when it comes to taijutsu I am king," said Naruto arrogantly.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely not full of yourself," said Kagome laughing at Naruto.

"If you are so great at taijutsu why does Kaa-san always beat you up," said Naraku.

"That's because when it comes down to who is boss, I always win," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Really, could you teach me how to beat Tou-san then?" asked Naraku hopefully.

"I don't know, you promise to do exactly as I say?" asked Kagome with a smile. She had to hold back her laughs as Naraku started to beg her to teach him.

"Traitor," exclaimed Naruto shaking his fist at his son. Entei just watched the whole thing with an impassive look as it walked beside its master.

"Well, at least I got you buddy," said Naruto petting Entei.

* * *

**Break**

"Ok so what is your plan for getting the boy out?" asked Kagome as Naruto hid them with a genjutsu.

"I will cause a distraction that will have the whole clan focused on me while you use your miko powers to find the boy and get out of the compound. Naraku you will be responsible for protecting Arashi while your mother and I are gone," said Naruto.

"Yes Tou-san," replied Naraku taking Arashi from his mother.

"Wait for my signal," said Naruto kissing Kagome before he snuck into the compound. Kagome didn't have to wait long before a huge explosion came from the compound.

"It figures your father would make as much noise as possible for a distraction," sighed Kagome before hopping on Entei and taking off into the compound at speeds that no human eye could follow.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Who are you?" demanded a man before launching a barrage of bone bullets at Naruto whom easily dodged the attack.

"Me, I'm just a wandered," said Naruto as he did a few hand seals.

"Kill him, he was sent by the Mizukage," yelled the man before five Kaguya clan members charged at Naruto with weapons made of their own bones. Naruto just waited until they were extremely close to him before calling out his jutsu.

"Fūton: Daitoppa," said Naruto before a powerful gust of wind blew away all of Naruto's opponents.

"I'm kind of disappointed, I expected so much more from the Kaguya clan," said Naruto, but soon he was surround by twenty members off the clan.

"I spoke too soon," said Naruto sheepishly before he was forced on the defensive.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Over that way Entei, I can sense someone," said Kagome to Entei. Entei just nodded before taking off in that direction. Kagome was glad they hadn't run into any members of the Kaguya clan because she didn't like to fight, but she was also worried what that meant for Naruto.

"You better be ok Naruto-kun or I'll kill you myself," said Kagome. It didn't take Entei long before they reached the boy they were looking for and Kagome was horrified by the condition he was in. The boy was malnourished and looked half-dead while he lay against the cold bars of the steel cage.

"Oh my gosh, this is horrible," said Kagome as she fire an arrow at the cell that broke through the bars. Kagome then hopped off Entei and ran over to the small boy. He looked no older then Naraku and Kagome was just disgusted that someone would do this to a child especially family.

"Who are you?" asked the boy with a lifeless look in his eyes. The woman that had entered his cell wasn't of his clan, but he was too tired to get a good look at her.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am here to take you away from this hell," said Kagome picking the boy up and carrying him over to Entei.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro," said the boy as he got a good look at Kagome. When he was able to take in the full sight in Kagome, he immediately thought she was an angel. The woman was around 5'7" with a beautiful heart shaped face and kind eyes.

"Are you an angel?" asked Kimimaro before he passed out in her arms. Kagome had used her miko powers to put the boy in a deep sleep as she got onto Entei.

"Don't worry, I will not let any more harm befall you Kimimaro," said Kagome before telling Entei to get them out of the place.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Well you all it is time for me to go, but we should do this again sometime," said Naruto as he left the compound. The Kaguya clan members didn't even hear Naruto because they were all laying facing down in the ground nursing their injuries. Naruto just smirked before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Break**

"How is he doing?" asked Naruto as he appeared next to Kagome.

"He'll live, I used my miko powers to cure him of the illness that he had so with proper nourishment and care he'll be able to be in good condition for a boy his age," said Kagome with a smile as she put a warm wash cloth on his forehead.

"That is good, I'll go check on Naraku and Arashi while you tend to him," said Naruto before kissing Kagome on the forehead and leaving her alone with the boy. Not to long after Naruto left, the boy started to wake up to Kagome's surprise.

"Where am I?" asked Kimimaro sitting up slowly.

"You're with my family and I, we rescued you from the prison you were in," said Kagome as she smiled down at the boy.

"Why?" asked Kimimaro not understanding why someone would help him.

"Because you didn't serve to be used like that so we decided to help you out and offer you a home with us, but you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to," said Kagome.

"What's the catch?" asked Kimimaro trying to find the true reason to why they helped him.

"There is no catch; you are free to choose what you want to do from now on. I cured you of your illness so it is now up to you decided what you want to do with your life," said Kagome before getting up to check on Naruto.

"Where are you going?" asked Kimimaro confused.

"I am going to check on my husband and going to make sure he doesn't try to give our son any sake. Would you like to come with me?" said Kagome smiling at Kimimaro. Kimimaro just nodded before following Kagome. It didn't take long for Kagome to find Naruto and she smiled at how he was tickling Arashi's chin.

"Kaa-san you're back," yelled Naraku before hugging Kagome around the waist.

"I'm glad to see you again to Naraku-chan, I want you to meet somebody. Naraku-kun this is Kimimaro-kun, Kimimaro-kun meet Naraku-kun my other son," said Kagome introducing the two.

"Hello Kimimaro-nii-chan," said Naraku smiling at the other boy.

"Nii-chan?" asked Kimimaro in surprise.

"Come on Nii-chan, I'll introduce you to father and Entei," said Naraku running off to go get his father and Entei. Kimimaro just looked up at Kagome as if asking for permission.

"Come on, I'll introduce to the rest of your family," said Kagome offering her hand.

"Family?" asked Kimimaro not understanding.

"Yes, from now on whether you wish to stay with us or not, you are part of this family and will always have a place among us," said Kagome with a kind smile as she looked down at Kimimaro. Kimimaro slowly, but surely place his hand in Kagome's causing her to give him a wide smile before leading him over to where Naraku was bugging Naruto. Kagome didn't realize it, but in that moment Kimimaro had made his decision to stay with Kagome and protect her until the day he died.

* * *

**Break**

"You sure you don't want to play with Naraku-kun?" asked Kagome as they made their way back home.

"No thank you," said Kimimaro softly. Kagome was happy the boy had decided to come with them, but she was a little worried how he didn't want to play like other kids his age. The boy only seemed to want to be by her side or train with Naruto to become stronger to protect her. She found it cute that he wanted to protect her, but still wished he would enjoy life a little more.

"Kagome-sama, what is your village like?" asked Kimimaro. That is another thing that Kagome didn't like was how he always addressed her as if she was better then him.

"It's just Kagome, if I have to keep remind you of that I am going to have to punish you," said Kagome sternly.

"Yes ma'am," said Kimimaro not really sorry at all.

"You're lucky I like you so much or I would bop you over the head like I do with Naruto-kun," said Kagome ruffling his long white hair. This action caused Kimimaro to give Kagome a small smile.

"Well if I had to describe our home, I guess I would describe it by saying it is a very friendly place. You see we have only been there for about two years, but already we have many people who stay there. Of course, all the people that live there now were people without homes or lost there homes to bandits, but still we all help each other out. Naruto-kun, even found some missing-ninjas, whom got tired of being on the run, to start up a ninja academy and teach any kids who wish to learn how to be a ninja. We have farmers, merchants who come by to trade, and many other things that you would expect in a small developing village. I'm sure you will love it there," said Kagome smiling. It always warmed her heart to remember all the things Naruto did to help those less fortunate then him. He really was a great guy and she was so lucky to have him.

"I would very much like to see this village and help with it's building," said Kimimaro.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do," said Kagome smiling at the boy.

"I do not wish to be a burden," said Kimimaro seriously.

"You most definitely will not be a burden," said Kagome giving Kimimaro a quick hug.

"Kaa-san are we there yet?" whined Naraku from behind.

"Yeah, are we there yet?" whined Naruto mocking his son.

"Naruto-kun, Naraku-kun don't make me punish you both," said Kagome turning to glare at the boys.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied as they tried to hide from her glare. Kimimaro just watched the group with an amused look as he continued to walk besides Kagome.

* * *

**Break**

"Ah, home sweet home," said Naruto as they walked through the gates into the village.

"This is very impressive for a developing village," said Kimimaro as he looked around and saw all the buildings and people walking around doing various things. He also noticed a few ninjas appearing every now and then running on the roofs and through the streets.

"This will be your new home from now on, I hope one day you will become strong enough to protect our home against any enemies," said Naruto placing a hand on Kimimaro's shoulder.

"I will protect Kagome-sama and her home with my life," replied Kimimaro giving Naruto a serious look.

"I'll hold you to that," said Naruto smirking down at the boy.

"Come on you two, Naraku-kun is getting impatient," yelled Kagome to Naruto and Kimimaro. Naruto and Kimimaro just smiled before they continued walking to catch back up with Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome-sama, why are we headed to the Hidden Village of Sand?" asked Kimimaro. Kagome turned to look at the young boy in front of her and couldn't help, but feel proud to see how well he was turning out to be. It had been fours years since they had saved the stoic boy from his clan and since then he had become a powerful ninja that thrived in their rapidly growing village. In fact, the boy had grown so powerful that he was Kagome's personal guard. Kagome was worried at first at how hard the boy trained to be the best, but when she found out that, he was doing it so that he could protect her, she felt her heart go out to him, and she helped him in any way that she could.

"We are going there because there is a boy there who is being hate for something he has no control over," said Kagome smiling at the young boy.

"Like the way my clan feared me because of my own power?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yes, he is just like you in that retrospect," said Kagome sadly.

"Do not worry Kagome-chan, I will lift the boy of his burden and if he wishes he make come with us," said Naruto placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You never did tell me exactly how you are going to extract the demon from him," said Kagome curious.

"Well it is quite easy, all I have to do is place my hand over the seal and the demon will instantly be absorbed into my body. The Shikon jewel made it so that I would forever be the jailor of bijuu, but unlike before I gain none of their abilities," said Naruto.

"I still do not understand how you can just extract the demon so easily Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro.

"Neither do I, but you see right now I contain zero demons inside my body. Apparently, the seal tattooed all over my body is designed specifically for containing the bijuu so the space is already made to contain each bijuu which is why I am able to extract them so easily from the vessels," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it Kimimaro-kun, there are some things in this world that are beyond our understanding," said Kagome wisely.

"Yes Kagome-sama," said Kimimaro.

"I hope that Arashi-kun will be ok with Naraku-kun," said Naruto.

"He will be fine, besides Entei will be watching over them both and Entei absolutely loves Arashi. No harm will come to either of the boys," said Kagome reassuring her husband.

"I know, but I just worry," said Naruto. Usually, you would expect it would be the woman worrying over such matters, but Naruto never had a family before so he makes up for it by worrying constantly over those he cares for most. He just wants to make sure that his son and wife are happy and live a better life then he did when he was little.

"If you wish I could return back to the village and watch over them both," said Kimimaro.

"I appreciate that my boy, but I need you to protect Kagome-chan while I deal with Gaara. The Kazekage is a very devious man and once he sees me talking to his son he will try to find out who I am through the people I entered the village with. That means he will try and go after Kagome-chan, I will need you to protect her at all costs," said Naruto seriously.

"No one shall lay a hand on Kagome-sama," said Kimimaro with fire in his eyes. Naruto just nodded his head at the young boy and didn't doubt his words for a moment. Kimimaro was strong enough to fight even ANBU on equal ground, which is why he didn't worry for a second over Kagome's safety.

"I'll have you both know that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," said Kagome glaring at the two. She didn't like when people talked about her as if she was weak, she was powerful in her own right and demanded respect for her abilities when she was forced to use them. Kimimaro and Naruto just shivered at the look she gave them before apologizing.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied at the same time. Kagome just nodded satisfied at the two before she turned her back on the two and continued walking through the never-ending desert.

"Man she can be scary," mumbled Naruto to Kimimaro so Kagome couldn't hear him. Kimimaro would never speak such things aloud, but inwardly he was agreeing completely with Naruto.

* * *

**Break**

"Are we there yet Naruto-kun?" whined Kagome. She really hated the desert because sand got everywhere and she felt so unclean.

"Here I thought Naraku-kun whined too much," mumbled Naruto with a smirk.

"I heard that," said Kagome smacking Naruto upside the head.

"How is it that your sake has not got any sand in it?" asked Kimimaro randomly. Kagome and Naruto just stopped what they were doing before turning to face the stoic boy and could only blink at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Kimimaro worried. Kagome and Naruto turned to face each other before they broke out laughing at what Kimimaro had asked. Kimimaro just looked at the two confused as to why they were laughing so hard. Finally, after a few minutes Kagome and Naruto had calmed down and were wiping away the tears from their eyes.

"I'm sorry Kimimaro-kun, but for all the things that could run through your head you worry about how my sake doesn't get any sand in it," laughed Naruto. Kimimaro just developed a twitch over his eye as Naruto continued to laugh.

"We are sorry Kimimaro-kun, but you must admit that you usually don't worry about such things so we found it funny that you picked something so insignificant," said Kagome smiling at him.

"If you say so Kagome-sama," said Kimimaro not sure how to reply to what Kagome and Naruto were trying to say.

"Lighten up there son, when you are old enough to drink sake I will tell you all my secrets," said Naruto proudly.

"Naruto-kun, what did I say about turning any of my children into alcoholics, that I would make it so you could never walk properly again. Kimimaro-kun if you start to drink sake, I will disown you," said Kagome once again giving both men a mean glare causing them both to gulp unconsciously.

"Yes ma'am," they replied together.

'Men, so easy,' thought Kagome with a smirk.

"Hey look, there is the Hidden Village of Sand," said Naruto changing the subject.

"Finally, I am in good need of a bath," said Kagome happily as she dreamed about bathing in the local hot springs.

"Kimimaro I want you to keep your eyes open for an old man with white hair when Kagome is the hot springs. If you see him I want you to immediately take him out because he is a super pervert and will try to put Kagome-chan in one of his perverted novels," said Naruto. Kimimaro just looked shocked before his eyes narrowed.

"I will make sure no one spies on Kagome-sama while she is in the village," said Kimimaro. There was no way he would allow anyone to defile Kagome-sama in some novel for others perverse pleasure.

"Good, now put a genjutsu over your birth marks so no one will recognize you as a Kaguya," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro before performing a series of hand seals and casting a genjutsu that instantly covered his birthmarks to make it look like there was nothing on his forehead at all.

"Kagome-chan, no using your miko powers unless you have to. I don't want you drawing too much attention to yourself," said Naruto giving Kagome a knowing look.

"Fine, I'll resist, but you better make it up to me," said Kagome with a smirk. Naruto just sighed before conceding to her demands. His wife loved to use her powers to help others, but it was just too dangerous for her to use her powers in one of the great ninja villages. Miko powers were rare and any Kage would jump at the chance to have such a powerful priest or priestess in their village.

"Halt, state your name and purpose for coming to Suna," said a guard whom was guarding the gates.

"We are just travelers looking for a place to stay for the night before we continue on our journey," said Naruto.

"Please sir, we will leave within a couple a days. All we ask for is directions to the nearest hotel so that we may rest for a few days before continuing on our journey," pleaded Kagome. The guards just looked at each other before deciding to let the group enter into the village.

"Fine you may enter, but if you cause any trouble then you will be dealt with accordingly," said the guard before signaling for them to proceed into the village. Naruto, Kagome, and Kimimaro bowed in gratitude before they entered into the village.

"It certainly is bigger then our home, but that is too be expected," said Kagome as they made their way through the village.

"Our village gets bigger and bigger each year thought. In a few years, I believe that our village will rival that of the five great shinobi villages," said Naruto unimpressed with the village of sand.

"You are right Naruto-sama, but once it gets to that size we will have to start contracting clients from different lands in order to fund our village," said Kimimaro knowingly.

"Yes we will, and that is when the other shinobi countries will start sending ninjas to spy on us and determine if we are a threat or not, but I have already decided to make a treaty with Konoha before that happens," said Naruto agreeing with Kimimaro's words.

"I think the only thing the other shinobi villages won't expect is just how good our defenses are," said Kimimaro.

"Yes and we have Kagome-chan to thank for that. Her miko powers provide us with some of the best natural protections then almost any other shinobi village," said Naruto with a smile.

"I didn't do that much," said Kagome with a blush.

"You are too modest Kagome-sama," said Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro-kun, keep Kagome-chan safe while I go find the child we have came for," said Naruto before breaking off from the two.

"Be safe Naruto-kun," yelled Kagome as he walked away.

"Ok Kimimaro-kun, let's find a hotel before going off to the hot springs," said Kagome as she walked in the opposite direction of her husband.

* * *

**With Naruto**

'Now where are you at Gaara,' thought Naruto as he made his way through the village. He decided to go to the playground because that was where he always went when he was little.

'I went there hoping that one day I would find someone who would want to play with,' thought Naruto bring up painful memories. It didn't take him long to reach the playground where he saw a bunch of kids playing with a ball and having a good time. He watched them play for a bit and when the ball was stuck in the tree, he was going to help them retrieve it, but didn't have to because the sand rose up and got the ball for the kids. Naruto watched sadly as the kids all ran from the small red-haired boy in fear as he only tried to help them out. Once all the kids were gone, Naruto decided to make his move.

"Hey kid," said Naruto causing Gaara to turn around and face him.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara worried it was another adult trying to kill him.

"My name is Kazama Naruto and what is your name?" asked Naruto with a kind smile.

"I am Subaku no Gaara," said Gaara.

"Hell Gaara, would you like to play?" asked Naruto holding out the ball that was left discarded on the ground.

"You really want me to play with you?" asked Gaara with a little bit of hope.

"Yeah," said Naruto tossing the ball to Gaara whom caught it in surprise. Gaara just stared back at Naruto in shock and silence, until Naruto broke that silence.

"Well, you going to toss it back or you going to hog the ball all to yourself?" asked Naruto with a smile. Gaara's eyes just lit up before he tossed the ball to Naruto and they started to play a game of catch.

Naruto and Gaara played many games until it was nighttime, where Naruto decided to take a seat.

"Sit with me Gaara-kun," said Naruto patting the seat next to him. Gaara just nodded happily before taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Did you have fun Gaara-kun?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Yes sir," said Gaara with a small smile.

"I'm glad, but I'm afraid there was another reason I came here to see you other then to play with you," said Naruto as he looked down at Gaara seriously. Gaara just looked up at Naruto in shock before he got up and looked at him suspiciously.

"I know how the people here treat you Gaara-kun and I know it must hurt to have so many people hate you for something that is not you fault. I know this because I also grew up with my village hating me and people trying to kill me at every opportunity," said Naruto as he started to remember his painful past. Gaara's eyes just widened at hearing that this man suffered just as he did. Some would say that a six year old is too young to understand most things, but demon containers usually grew up understanding things at a much younger age in order to ensure their survival. For some reason that he couldn't explain, Gaara trusted this stranger he had just met and listened closely to what he had to say.

"I have come to offer you an opportunity to relieve you of your burden and take you back home with me where you will be loved and cared for. You do not have to answer me now, I will give you two days to come up with an answer," said Naruto before standing up.

"You mean you can make the voices stop and take me somewhere where people won't glare at me?" asked Gaara hopefully.

"Yes, I can take you to a place where you will be free to play with kids your own age and live life you want to live it, but like I said I don't want your answer right now. I want you to think about it, if you wish to accept my offer then channel some chakra into this kunai and I will come to get you. Remember two days to make your decision," said Naruto before handing Gaara a three-pronged kunai. Naruto then ruffled Gaara's hair before walking away. Gaara just watched him go before Naruto disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Break**

"Kagome-chan, I'm home," said Naruto entering their hotel room.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how did your trip go?" asked Kagome as she came out of the bathroom wearing some very thin silk pajamas. It took all of Naruto's self-control to not have a massive nosebleed as he looked upon his wife.

'My gosh, she has the body of a goddess,' thought Naruto as he checked her out.

"I'm glad to know that you still find me beautiful, but could you answer the question," said Kagome with a blush.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, but you're just so damn beautiful," said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her neck.

"Naruto-kun, first tell me how things went," said Kagome as she leaned back into his chest.

"Well I found Gaara all alone at the playground and decided to play a little ball with him so that he wouldn't be so wary around me. We ended up having so much fun that by the time we finished playing it was nighttime," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"You always did lose track of time when you play with Arashi-chan as well," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah, well after that I told him the reason I came here and gave him the opportunity to come back home with me if he wanted. I told him I would give him two days before the offer is up," said Naruto as he carried Kagome over to the bed.

"I'm sure he'll end up joining us in the end, from what you told me of him, he is a good kid, and all he needs is a good home where he can grow like he should," said Kagome snuggling next to her husband.

"I hope he comes with us as well, I hope so too," said Naruto as he held his wife close to him.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"How long will we wait for Naruto-sama?" asked Kimimaro.

"Just give him a few more minutes then if nothing we will leave," said Naruto as they stood outside the village. Naruto hadn't seen Gaara in two days because he didn't want to pressure him in making a decision, but now he was regretting it because it looked like Gaara wouldn't be coming with them. If it came to that, Naruto would be forced to sneak into the village and knock Gaara out so he could extract the demon. Naruto really didn't want to harm the boy he once called brother in his previous life.

A few minutes later and still nothing, this caused Naruto to sigh sadly.

"You tried honey," said Kagome before hugging her husband.

"I just wish," started Naruto, but stopped when he felt a pull coming from the kunai that he gave to Gaara.

"It seems he has accepted the offer," said Naruto before disappearing in a yellow flash. Kagome just smiled as she watched her husband disappear.

* * *

**With Gaara**

'Maybe he isn't coming,' thought Gaara sadly, as he dropped the kunai. What surprised him was he never heard the kunai hit the ground and turned around to see Naruto holding the kunai and smiling down at him.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer, but we need to go because no doubt your Kage felt the chakra pulse from the kunai," said Naruto before grabbed Gaara before they both disappeared in a yellow flash. Not a second after they disappeared, the Kazekage and some ANBU entered the room to find nothing there.

"Find my son now," demanded the Kazekage before disappearing.

* * *

**With Kagome and Kimimaro**

Kagome didn't have to wait long as Naruto appeared in a yellow flash with a red-haired boy in his arms.

"We need to go now, Kimimaro carry Kagome," said Naruto before taking off with Gaara in his arms. Kimimaro didn't need to be told twice and picked up Kagome bridal style and sped after Naruto.

* * *

**Break**

The group ran at top speed for four full hours, and was finally out of the Land of Wind. They were now a few miles away from their home village, but decided to take a break so that Kagome and Naruto could explain what their village was like to Gaara.

"Hello Gaara-kun, I am Kagome and this is one of my sons Kimimaro," said Kagome with a smile as she introduced herself and Kimimaro to the frightened boy.

"Do not worry Gaara-kun, she is my wife and she will not harm you at all," said Naruto with a kind smile.

"I am Subaku no Gaara," said Gaara introducing himself to the kind woman.

"Now before we go any further, I am going to keep my promise and remove your burden from you like promised. Just close your eyes and count down from 10," said Naruto with a smile. Gaara slowly nodded his head before doing as he was told, but it was hard for him because the demon inside of him started to go crazy by telling him to kill Naruto and the others. Naruto gently place his hands where Gaara's seals was located and focused on extracting the demon from the boy. It didn't take him long before he felt the demon leaving Gaara and entering into his own body. After the extraction was done, Naruto removed his hand and smiled at the boy and telling him, he could stop counting.

"Do you hear anymore voices Gaara-kun?" asked Naruto with a knowing smile. Gaara just closed his eyes and searched, but to his shock there were no more voices screaming at him and he did something unexpected by hugging Naruto with tears running down his face.

"Thank you, thank you," cried Gaara in happiness.

"It was my pleasure son," said Naruto causing the boy to look up at him in shock.

"Son?" asked Gaara.

"From now on whether you like it or not you are part of my family. Kagome-chan and I promise to take care of you to the best of your abilities. You will always be welcome in our family," said Naruto with a caring smile.

"Welcome to the family Gaara-kun," said Kagome before hugging the small boy. Kimimaro just watched the Naruto and Kagome make the lonely boy the happiest he has ever been in his life and couldn't help but remember when he was saved by those two and inducted into their family. It brought one of his rare smiles to his face as his belief that, Kagome-sama and Naruto-sama were worthy of dying for, was reinforced in his mind.

"Come now Gaara-kun, I am going to tell you all about your new home as we walk there," said Kagome as she held her hand out to the boy. Gaara just smiled before putting his hand in Kagome's and she immediately started to tell him all about the village. Naruto and Kimimaro walked a little bit behind the two and watched fondly as they chatted away.

"It seems you have a new little brother Kimimaro-kun," said Naruto before pulling out one of his sake bottles.

"It seems I do Naruto-sama, I will make sure to take care of and protect him," said Kimimaro. Naruto just smiled before placing a hand on Kimimaro's head and ruffling his hair.

"You're a good kid Kimimaro, I am proud of the man you are becoming," said Naruto before catching up to his wife. Kimimaro just stood there in shock before the biggest smile ever appeared on his face from the what his father said to him.

'I will not disappoint you Naruto-sama,' vowed Kimimaro before catching up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later**

"How come you brought me along and not Kaa-san?" asked Naraku as he ran through the forest with his father.

"I brought you along because this mission will require absolute stealth, which your Kaa-san doesn't have," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah right, you brought me for a whole another reason," said Naraku with a knowing look.

"Why can't you just be happy to help your old man with a mission?" asked Naruto pretending to be offended by his son's accusing tone.

"Don't take it the wrong way Tou-san, but kidnapping a girl isn't my idea of a good time," said Naraku.

"I see you know about our mission to liberate the demon vessel for the two tailed cat," said Naruto impressed by his son's knowledge.

"Of course, I am the sneakiest ninja in the village," said Naraku proudly. Naruto couldn't deny that knowledge, Naraku's control over his demonic insects provided him with the perfect way to spy and gain any knowledge he wanted. It seemed that Naraku inherited all his powers that he had in his previous form excepted for being able to regenerate any type of wound. He would still regenerate at an amazing rate because he was a hanyou, but he couldn't regenerate like his reincarnations because his body contained his human heart. That was another thing Naruto was grateful for that Naraku couldn't create incarnations of himself, but he could shape shift into any living and non-living object. Naraku truly was a master at stealth because of his hanyou abilities.

"You're so modest about that trait too," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You're the one who is always saying that if you know you are the best than it isn't arrogance just the truth," said Naraku returning the smirk.

"Just don't tell your mother about all the drinking I do behind her back and I won't tell her that you have been sneaking Arashi-kun off at night to ride Entei," said Naruto with a wink.

"How did you know I was doing that?" asked Naraku shocked that his Tou-san knew what he did at night for his little brother.

"I admit you may be one of the most cunning and devious of my sons, but you still got nothing on your old man. I practically invented the art of stealth, how do you think I managed to prank even the Hokage without the ANBU knowing when I was younger?" said Naruto with a smirk.

"One day I will pull one over on you Tou-san," vowed Naraku.

"I look forward to the day you surpass me at the art of pranking, but it won't be anytime soon," grinned Naruto.

"So, what is the real reason you didn't bring Kaa-san?" asked Naraku again.

"She is pregnant, and I didn't want to risk bringing her out with me when I know we will encounter many enemy ninjas," said Naruto seriously.

"Really, that is great why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Naraku excited.

"She knew that if Kimimaro found out that he would go out of his way to make sure she didn't do anything too stressful. You and I both know that Kimimaro-kun is very protective over your Kaa-san and she doesn't want to worry him. He is busy enough as is," said Naruto.

"You know he is going to just be upset when he finds out you didn't tell him," said Naraku.

"Yes and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out we were hiding it from him," laughed Naruto.

"Kaa-san is going to kill you when she finds out that the reason you convinced her not to tell Kimimaro-nii-chan is because you wanted to prank him," said Naraku laughing at his father's horrified look.

"Ok, ok what will it take to keep your mouth shut?" asked Naruto in defeat.

"I'll think about what I want before the mission is over," replied Naraku with a smirk.

"Think too long and I will find something to use against you," said Naruto before picking up the pace.

* * *

**Break**

"Tou-san, my insects tell me that the cloud ninjas have captured some girl from the leaf villages and are planning to breed her when she gets older," said Naraku disgusted.

'It must be Hinata-chan, but I thought Hiashi was able to save her before they managed to get away with. It seems that the past is changing even without my interference,' thought Naruto with a frown.

"Son, I want you to find the Yugito Nii and get her out of the village at all costs. Be careful, she was trained since was very young to be a weapon and she might give you some problems. I will go rescue the girl they captured," said Naruto.

"Yes tou-san," said Naraku before disappearing into the forest.

'Don't worry Hinata-chan, I am coming,' thought Naruto before he into the village and started to silently kill all those who got in his way.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Raikage we managed to secure the girl, what do you want us to do with her now," asked a Cloud ninja.

"I want a full examination on her eyes and then I want you to break her until she is nothing but a machine that follows orders," said Raikage before walking out of the room.

"You heard him, let's get the girl to the medical bay so that they can examine her eyes," said the cloud ninja to his partner whom was carrying the bag that contained the girl.

"If this girl grows up to look anything like that mother of hers, then I want to be one of the ninjas who get to use her when she gets older," said the other cloud ninja with a perverse grin.

"I hear you pal, her mother was one fine piece of-," said the cloud ninja before he choked on his last word and fell to the ground with a kunai in his throat.

"I'm afraid no one will be touching the girl," said Naruto as he appeared from the shadows.

"You bastard I will kill you for that," growled the man before he whispered something into his headset. That one second he wasted to alert the others of intruder cost him his life because Naruto immediately used the opportunity to slit the ninja's throat. Naruto then bent down and picked up the bag containing Hinata and was about to head out of the room, but was stopped by the presence of six cloud jounins blocking his path.

'Looks like this is going to be harder then I thought,' thought Naruto before he was forced on the defense.

* * *

**Break**

'Tou-san where are you?' thought Naraku. He was heavily bruised because the girl had put up a stronger fight then he thought she would, plus she alerted some ANBU to his presence and he barely escaped with the girl and his life. Lucky for him, his hanyou healing ability kicked in and he didn't have to worry about his injuries slowing him down for too long.

"Tou-san you better get back soon, or we are going to be in some deep shit," said Naraku. It must have been Naraku's lucky day, because Naruto came out of the woods carrying a small girl. Naruto was bleeding from bruises and cuts all over and he was also panting heavily.

"Tou-san, are you ok?" asked Naraku as he helped his father stand up.

"No time, we need to get out of here before the ANBU catch our trail," said Naruto as he stood up and started to leap off into the trees with Naraku how on his tail.

Naraku and Naruto ran at full speed or as fast as they could carrying a person apiece and managed to make it out of the Land of Lightening within a few hours. Naruto was forced to create a few Kage Bunshin to distract the ANBU, while Naraku used his insects to draw their attention away from their trail.

"Tou-san, I don't think we can make it back home before they catch us," said Naraku as he tried to keep up the fast pace.

"We don't need to son, we just need to get into the Land of Fire, they won't dare follow us into that territory since they kidnapped the Hyuuga girl to begin with," said Naruto.

"Yeah, well I hope the Land of Fire border is coming up soon otherwise those ANBU are going to catch us," said Naraku.

"If worse comes to worse, you take both girls to safety and I'll stay behind to deal with the ANBU," said Naruto seriously.

"Tou-san, you and I both know you don't have the chakra left to deal with two teams of ANBU," said Naraku glaring at his tou-san.

"You will do as your told and not question me, am I understood?" said Naruto gazing down at his son.

"Tou-san," said Naraku fearfully because his father had never really yelled at him before.

"Is that understood?" demanded Naruto.

"Yes Tou-san," said Naraku weakly.

"Good, now come on we need to pick up the pace," said Naruto increasing the speed. Naraku grabbed the pendant is kaa-san gave him, and prayed that they would be able to make it to the border of the Land of Fire safely.

* * *

**With Kagome**

Kagome was enjoying a nice walk with Gaara until she got a extremely bad feeling. She started to clutch her head, which caused Gaara to worry frantically if she was ok.

'Oh no, Naruto-kun and Naraku-kun are in trouble,' thought Kagome before she whistled for Entei. It didn't take long before Entei arrived next to Kagome with a worried look on its face.

"Entei take me to Naruto-kun as fast as possible," demanded Kagome jumping on Entei's back. Before Entei could take off Gaara jumped on it's back behind Kagome.

"I'm coming with Kaa-san," demanded Gaara giving Kagome a look that let her know that he wasn't changing his mind. Kagome just nodded before telling Entei to go. Entei just nodded its head before it took off at speeds that no human or demon could ever hope to match in their lives.

* * *

**With Naruto and Naraku**

"Take the girls and run Naraku-kun, I will deal with the ANBU," said Naruto before he turned around and took a defensive stance. Naraku knew better then to argue with his tou-san now and just picked up both girls and took off towards the Fire borders. It was long after that six cloud ANBU appeared in front of Naruto.

"Hand over the girls and we might let you live," said the leader of the team.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what girls you are talking about," said Naruto with a smirk.

"He must have stayed behind while the other one headed off towards the border. You two find the other with the girls and stop him before he reaches the border," said the leader before he and three others charged at Naruto. The other two ANBU were going to go around, but what they didn't expect was for Naruto to take a few hits from their captain and other members so that he could break through the line and deal with them. They died with a surprised look behind their mask as Naruto stabbed a kunai into each of their hearts.

"Bet you didn't expect me to ignore the larger threat to go for the smaller threat," said Naruto with a smirk as he got back in front of the four remaining ANBU.

"That was a foolish move because you can no longer use your left arm," said the leader pointing to the kunai lodged deep in Naruto's left arm.

"I've had worse," replied Naruto the smirk never leaving his face.

"Kill him," said the leader before they engaged Naruto in a four on one taijutsu fight. Usually, Naruto wouldn't have had a problem dealing with a few ANBU, but he was extremely low on chakra and he couldn't use his left arm. He soon found himself on the ground eating dirt, today was just not his day.

"Time to die fool," said one of the ANBU going for the kill blow.

'If I am going to die then I am taking these ANBU out with me so that my son will be safe,' thought Naruto before he planned on using a kamikaze jutsu that would cause his body to explode from his chakra killing all those in a 50 foot radius. Just before Naruto completed his jutsu, he was saved by a large fireball that consumed the four unexpecting ANBU.

"Naruto-kun," yelled a familiar voice, but there is no way she could be here.

"Kagome-chan?" said Naruto weakly before he passed out.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you better not die and leave me alone," said Kagome as she started to treat his wounds.

"Will he be ok Kaa-san?" asked Gaara as he slowly approached Kagome.

"It looks like he didn't take any fatal hits, he should be fine Gaara-kun," said Kagome, but didn't get any further when she felt a hand around her throat.

"I don't know who you are bitch, but I'll kill you for what you did to my team," said one of the cloud ANBU who managed to evade Entei's fire blast. Just as he was about to stab Kagome with his kunai, he found himself surrounded in a cocoon of sand.

"No one touches my Kaa-san, die," growled Gaara before closing his hands. The cloud ANBU didn't even have time to scream as the sand crushed him. Kagome just stared at Gaara in thanks, even though she was sad her son had killed at such an early age.

"Thank you so much Gaara-kun," said Kagome hugging the small boy.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Gaara surprised.

"You saved my life, how could I be mad at you," said Kagome smiling at the boy. Gaara just returned the smile glad that his Kaa-san wasn't upset at him.

"Entei find Naraku-kun and bring him back to me right away," said Kagome. Entei just nodded before it blurred from existence to find Naraku.

"Gaara-kun, please come here and help me," said Kagome as she started to remove Naruto's clothes.

"What do you need me to do Kaa-san?" asked Gaara kneeling besides Kagome.

"Use your sand to keep him from moving around too much, your Tou-san tends to move around when asleep," said Kagome with a smile. This caused Gaara to giggle, but comply to her orders nonetheless.

* * *

**Break**

"Ugh, what happened to me?" asked Naruto as he sat up slowly.

"You have been out for the past two days Naruto-kun," said Kagome as she sat besides his bed.

"Kagome-chan, not that I'm not grateful for you saving my life, but how did you know Naraku-kun and I were in trouble," asked Naruto as he regained his bearings. He also wanted to ask what he was doing in a hospital, but decided to ask that later.

"I felt Naraku-kun call for help and somehow knew you were in trouble so I got on Entei him run as fast as he could to get me to you. I must say we arrived right on time," said Kagome with a small smirk as she held her husband's hand.

"I'll say is Naraku-kun and the two girls ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I had Entei take Naraku-kun, Gaara-kun, and Yugito-chan back home before the leaf ninjas arrived," said Kagome.

"I was wondering why this room looked so familiar, now I know why," laughed Naruto.

"I was so worried about you when I felt Naraku-kun's cry for help," said Kagome hugging Naruto tightly.

"Yes, but thanks to you I am perfectly ok so there is no more need to worry," said Naruto as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Don't scare me like that ever again; it is not good for my health. You forget I am pregnant such stress isn't good for me," said Kagome with a small smile.

"I'll try to remember to wait until the new baby is born before getting into anymore life or death situations," said Naruto with a smirk, which earned him a slap on the arm.

"Now that you are feeling better the Hokage wished to talk with you," said Kagome helping Naruto stand up before handing him some clothes to wear.

"It'll be good to see the old man again," said Naruto before he turned his back to Kagome and started to change into some of the clothes. It wasn't long before he was fully dressed in some of his old robes and put on his final piece of clothing, which was his straw hat.

"Ok babe, I am ready to meet the old man," said Naruto grabbing her hand. Kagome just smiled before intertwining her fingers with his and opening the door. Waiting outside the room were a couple of ANBU that were standing guard over his room.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you now that you are feeling better, I will escort you to his office," said the ANBU with a wolf mask.

"There is no need for that, we will just meet you there," said Naruto before Kagome and him disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'He knows shunshin?' thought the wolf ANBU in surprised before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves as well.

* * *

**Outside Hokage's office**

"You know I hate when you do that without telling me," said Kagome glaring at Naruto.

"I know, which is why I love doing it," said Naruto giving Kagome a quick peck on the lips before knocking on the doors leading to the Hokage's office.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side. Naruto and Kagome just looked at each other before they opened the door and walked into the room where an old man where Hokage robes and a hat with the number three on it was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Sandaime-sama, I heard you wished to meet with us," said Naruto taking a seat in front of the desk as his wife did the same.

"Ah, yes I did, please have a seat so that we may talk," said the Sandaime with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much," said Kagome returning the smile.

"Now I would like to know how you came across young Hyuuga Hinata as she was kidnapped about three days ago," said the Sandaime curious.

"You see funny story that is, you see I got lost on the road of life," said Naruto before he was interrupted by Kagome smacking him upside the head.

"Naruto-kun," growled Kagome glaring at him.

"Fine, I was actually traveling through the area when I noticed some people talking about how they successfully managed to capture a little girl. Knowing the my wife here would kill me if I didn't do anything to help the child, I followed them and waited for the perfect opportunity to rescue the girl. It was going good at first, but they managed to catch up to me and if it wasn't for my wife here arriving when she did I would have been dead," said Naruto.

"I see, so you are a ninja?" said the Sandaime. He knew the man wasn't telling him the whole truth, but decided to let it go until he found out some more information.

"Yes I am, maybe you have heard of me from the Fire daimyo. My name is Higurashi Naruto and this is my wife Higurashi Kagome," said Naruto introducing both of them.

"Ah, yes I have heard of you and your village. The Fire Lord has nothing but good praise for you and your village," said the Sandaime hiding his shock at finding out this was the leader of the up and rising village between the borders of Fire and Wind.

"Well that's good to know, I would hate to find out that we have a bad reputation," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am surprised to meet you under such circumstance, but it is still a pleasure to meet you," said the Sandaime.

"Is the girl ok, I didn't get to check whether she had suffered any injuries or not because I was too busy helping my husband," said Kagome worried.

"Hinata is just fine, her father and mother are very grateful for you returning her back safely," said the Sandaime.

"Her mother is still alive, I thought that Hyuuga Hana had caught a severe illness," said Naruto surprised.

"Yes she is suffering from an illness, but it hasn't turned severe yet. I am surprised you know about it," said the Sandaime giving Naruto a curious look.

'Damn it, I forgot Hinata's mother didn't die until after she turned five and gave birth to Hanabi,' thought Naruto as he cursed himself inwardly for his slip of tongue.

"I might be able to help her if you allow me to treat her," said Kagome knowing she could heal the woman easily with her miko powers.

"The Hyuuga's have requested your presence at their clan house to thank you for saving their daughter, so you may visit them after you are done here," said the Sandaime smiling at the woman.

"Sandaime-sama, I would like to form a treaty between our villages that would be beneficial to the both of us," said Naruto changing the subject.

"Actually, I am glad you brought that up because the Fire daimyo has been pressuring me to send representative to form a treaty between our villages. He believes that your village will grow to be very powerful," said the Sandaime.

"Really, I didn't know that," lied Naruto with a smirk.

"I have already drafted a treaty that will benefit us both, but if you wish to change anything let me know," said the Sandaime handing Naruto a piece of paper. Naruto and Kagome both looked over the treaty and were surprised that it did benefit both villages equally.

"I like it, but I wish to change the part about allowing your ANBU freedom to come and go within our village," said Naruto crossing that part out with a brush he borrowed from the Sandaime's desk.

"I figured you wouldn't like that part, but the council made me put it in there," said the Sandaime.

'More like that conniving bastard Danzou made you put it in there by buying the council, but that is ok because I plan on dealing with him personally in the future,' thought Naruto as he smirked inwardly.

"Other then that part do we have an agreement?" asked Naruto signing the document and handing it back to the Sandaime.

"I believe we do," said the Sandaime before signing as well. He the performed a few hand seals and did a jutsu that made an exact replicate of the document and handed Naruto the replicate.

"Thank you," said Naruto before rolling up the scroll and putting it inside his robes.

"I have been wondering if you have decided on a name for you village yet?" asked the Sandaime curious.

"Not yet, but the next time we meet I will have a name for it and I will be wearing much better robes, but right now our village just isn't large enough to claim that we are a ninja for everyone to know without being targeted," said Naruto with a smile as he shook the older man's hand.

"I look forward to that day," laughed the Sandaime.

"Thank you for all your help Hokage-sama, I will make sure Naruto-kun gives you a full report on what happened before we leave," said Kagome bowing to the old man.

"Thank I would very much appreciate that, and until we meet again I am afraid this is farewell," said the Sandaime as he watched his two guest leave.

'I wonder what you are hiding Higurashi Naruto,' thought the Sandaime as he took a puff from his pipe.

* * *

**Break**

"Is this the Hyuuga Compound?" asked Kagome amazed by the size of it.

"Yes it is, impressive isn't it," replied Naruto as they walked up to the entrance gate.

"State your purpose," said a branch member guard.

"I heard the clan head wished to see me in order to thank me for saving his daughter so I came as soon as I could," said Naruto.

"Yes, he has been waiting for you to arrive. Please follow me and I will take you to him," said the guard before leading the way into the compound.

"Why do I sense a seal on his forehead?" whispered Kagome to Naruto.

"I will tell you all about it later, but for now try not to say anything about it out loud," said Naruto.

"Something tells me I am not going to like what you have to tell me," said Kagome. Naruto and Kagome followed the guard into the main family house and soon found themselves in a large dining area.

"Please wait here until Hiashi-sama and his wife arrive," said the guard before leaving them alone.

"It truly is a beautiful place, but I think the compound could use some gardens," said Kagome to Naruto.

"I'll have to show you the gardens we have in the back, I'm sure you'll love them," said a woman entering the room with a man that Naruto knew all too well.

"I take it you are the man who saved my daughter?" asked Hiashi looking at Naruto.

"You'll have to thank my wife for that, if wasn't for her arriving when she did I would have died and those ANBU would have recaptured your daughter," said Naruto making Kagome blush.

"I don't care who is responsible, thank you so much for returning my sunshine back to me," said Hana before she started to cough. Kagome and Naruto saw the woman cough and can't believe they forgot that she was extremely sick. Naruto would have sworn that the woman was Hinata when he first saw her because they looked exactly alike except Hana was much paler due to her being sick.

"I'm so sorry, I heard you were sick, but I forgot all about it," said Kagome rushing to the woman's side.

"Hana dear, please let's get you back to your room. You are not well enough to be up and walking," said Hiashi as he looked at his wife in concern.

'I have never seen Hiashi with such caring eyes, he must have really changed due to his wife's death,' thought Naruto.

"Actually, if you let me, I'm pretty sure I could cure your wife of her illness," said Kagome shocking both Hyuuga in the room.

"Are you serious?" stuttered Hiashi.

"Yes, please help me lie her down on the ground," said Kagome as she lowered the woman to the ground with Hiashi's help.

"Now stand back," said Kagome before placing her hands over Hana.

"What is she doing?" asked Hiashi as Kagome's hands started to glow pink and soon a pink light surrounded his wife.

"Do not worry, my wife is merely using her miko powers to cure your wife," said Naruto as he watched the spectacle impassively.

"Your wife is a miko?" asked Hiashi in awe.

"If someone told me that Hyuuga Hiashi could make so many different faces I wouldn't believe them, but you have proved me wrong these past twenty minutes," said Naruto with a smirk causing Hiashi to glare at him. Hiashi didn't get much time to argue more because Kagome finished healing his wife and was helping her get back up.

"How do you feel?" asked Kagome.

"I feel great, it seems I owe you two life debts," said Hana before kneeling down before Kagome. What shocked Naruto even more was to see Hiashi kneel down before Kagome as well.

"I will never forget what you have done for my wife and if you ever need anything I will do all in my power to provide you with any help that I can," said Hiashi as he kneeled before Kagome.

"Stop that, I get enough of that back home, I do not wish for people to do that here as well," said Kagome with a small blush. Hiashi and Hana soon stood up holding each other's hands and continued to thank Kagome, but Naruto interrupted them.

"I'm afraid it is time for us to go," said Naruto.

"Please at least let us treat you to dinner," said Hana.

"We really shouldn't intrude and if we stay gone for too long my sons will worry," said Kagome apologizing.

"We will meet again, but the next time we will be sure to stay for dinner," said Naruto before bowing to Hiashi and his wife. Naruto and Kagome then took their leave of the compound.

"Something tells me that next time we see them it will not be under good circumstances," said Hana.

"I get that feeling as well my love," said Hiashi.

* * *

**Break**

"I enjoyed seeing your home village," said Kagome.

"It was good seeing it again, but unfortunately, we have our own village to look after now," said Naruto with a smile.

"I have missed my boys, let's go home," said Kagome.

"I want to, but I know Kimimaro is going to kill me for putting you in danger so I kind of don't want to," groaned Naruto.

"I'll make sure he doesn't harm you to badly," laughed Kagome causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Let's go home husband," said Kagome.

"Yes oh wife of mine," said Naruto with a smirk before he grabbed Kagome and held her close. Naruto just gave her a passionate kissed before they disappeared in a flash of yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tou-san can you teach me how to do the Rasengan like Nii-san?" asked Aiko, Naruto's six-year-old daughter. She was about average height for her age with her mothers facial structure and hair, but she had her father's clear sky blue eyes. Arashi on the other hand inherited most of his father looks and hair, but had his mother's eyes.

"Don't you think you are a little young to be learning such a technique," said Naruto picking up his daughter and sitting her down on his lap.

"Aww, but it is so cool," pleaded Aiko.

"Don't you having training with your mother so that you can learn to use your miko powers," said Naruto looking down at his daughter.

"Yes you do young lady and I have been waiting for the last ten minutes for you," said Kagome appearing in the doorway.

"Tou-san, don't make me go," said Aiko trying to hide in her father's robes. Kagome tried to hide her smile at her daughter's actions, but she was just so darn cute.

"Come on baby, if you do well in your lessons then I will show you the first stage of learning the Rasengan," said Naruto knowing his daughter would do as he asked now.

"You promise?" asked Aiko peeking her head out his robes.

"You know it baby girl," said Naruto before he started to tickle his daughter. He tickled her for a good minute or so before he stopped and sent her off to her mother.

"Now off you go to your Kaa-san, and remember you have to behave for her," said Naruto putting his daughter on the ground.

"You better Tou-san or I am going to tell Kimimaro-kun on you," said Aiko before running up to her mother whom watched the whole interaction with an amused look on her face.

"Go wait for me in our meeting spot while I have a quick chat with your Tou-san," said Kagome.

"Ok Kaa-san, bye Tou-san," yelled Aiko before running out of the room.

"Hello my dear wife, what is it you wish to talk to me about," asked Naruto as he pulled Kagome down into his lap and winked at her.

"Stop that Naruto-kun, I have something serious to talk to you about," said Kagome with a blush.

"What is that?" asked Naruto curious.

"The Chuunin exams are coming up soon in Konoha and we have been invited to join. What are your plans concerning this?" asked Kagome.

"You know I have made plans after plans trying to figure out how I can help my precious people, but now I have my own family to worry about and it scares me," said Naruto with a troubled look.

"What scares you Naruto-kun?" asked Kagome having never seen Naruto like this before.

"I'm scared because I know if I get involved that my family will become major targets and I don't know if I'm willing to put my family in danger just so that some people who don't even remember who I am," said Naruto guilty. Kagome gently placed a hand on either side of his face and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"The thing I love about you most Naruto-kun is that you are always trying to help those less fortunate then you. Take a look at all that you have done for Kimimaro-kun, Naraku-kun, Yugito-chan, Gaara-kun, and so many others. Our village is formed from people that you saved from poverty or from bandits. There is not a person in this village that you haven't help him some way. Even if you choose to help Konoha and make this village a target, no one will turn on you for doing what you believed to be the right thing to do. We will all follow you no matter what path you choose," said Kagome before kissing Naruto gently on the lips and leaving the room.

"You are my guardian angel Kagome-chan, I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side," said Naruto softly.

"You know that we will not allow anything to happen to Kaa-san," said Naraku appearing from the shadows with Kimimaro and Yugito at his side.

"Spying on us now are you, be glad your mother didn't catch you," said Naruto as he turned to stare at his sons and daughter.

"Forgive us Naruto-sama, we meant no disrespect," said Kimimaro kneeling before Naruto.

"Rise Kimimaro-kun, I've told you before that you need never kneel before me," said Naruto with a small smile.

"Tou-san, we promise to protect Kaa-san with our lives," said Yugito smiling at the only man she would call father.

"I remember when you hated my guts and refused to talk to me at all," said Naruto looking at Yugito whom blushed at the memory.

"Tou-san you are changing the subject," said Naraku with a smirk.

"I know you all would do everything you power to protect your Kaa-san, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I don't want to lose any member of my family, you all make life worth living," said Naruto as he walked to the window and stared out into the afternoon sky.

"Sooner or later, we will be forced into the war that is coming and even you can not stop that," said Naraku.

"I know," said Naruto sadly.

"So what will it be Tou-san?" asked Yugito giving Naraku a knowing look.

"Kimimaro-kun, you will be Kagome-chan's guard during the finals of the Chuunin exam. Yugito-chan and Naraku-kun you will be acting as two of the jounin instructors for the two teams of genin I will be entering into the exam. I expect you three to do your best to prepare for the exams so for the next three months you had better step it up in your training. Kimimaro-kun I know you are currently the ANBU captain so I will make it so your mission intake is cut down, but you other two will be getting your genin teams right away and I expect you to train them to be fully prepared for the upcoming Chuunin exams," said Naruto turning to stare down at his two sons and daughter.

"Yes Tou-san/Naruto-sama," all three replied before they disappeared from the room.

"Am I making the right decision?" asked Naruto as he once again turned to gaze at the clear blue sky.

* * *

_Flashback memories_

"_Honey, you're crushing my hand," said Naruto as his wife squeezed his hand with a death grip._

"_You bastard this is your entire fault, I swear once I'm done giving birth to this baby I am going to neuter you," growled Kagome before she screamed in pain. Naruto just paled at hearing is wife's threat._

"_You were so much nicer during your first pregnancy," said Naruto, which caused Kagome to squeeze his hand harder.

* * *

_

_**Break**_

"_My gosh, she is beautiful," said Naruto as he held his newborn daughter._

"_Her name is Aiko," said Kagome as she watched Naruto hold their daughter._

"_Aiko, I like it," said Naruto smiling down at his new daughter._

"_Kaa-san can we come in now?" yelled Naraku from the other side of the door._

"_Come on in Naraku-kun and tell the others they can come in as well," said Kagome with a smile before the door burst open and in rushed Naraku and Arashi. Kimimaro and Gaara walked into the room at a much slower._

"_Is this my new sister?" asked Arashi as he looked at the baby his Tou-san was holding._

"_Yes this Aiko, she is all of yours new baby sister," said Naruto handing Aiko surprisingly to Kimimaro first. Kimimaro just gave Naruto a surprised look before he took Aiko carefully from the man. The moment he held the girl and look down upon her sleeping face, Kagome and Naruto could watch in amusement as one of the biggest smiles they had ever seen appeared on Kimimaro's face._

"_I think you won't be the only one Kimimaro-kun will be protecting constantly anymore," said Naruto with a smirk._

"_As long as he doesn't spoil her like Naraku does with Arashi then I don't have a problem with it," said Kagome._

"_Hey I don't spoil Arashi-kun," grumbled Naraku with a smirk._

"_Sure you don't, now where is Yugito-chan?" asked Kagome._

"_She is probably waiting until I leave to come into the room, you know how much she dislikes me," said Naruto sadly._

"_Give her time Naruto-kun, she just doesn't trust men in general," said Kagome trying to comfort her husband._

"_You may come in Yugito-chan, I am leaving," said Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Right after he left girl around the age of ten with shoulder length blue hair._

"_Yugito-chan come in and ignore the boys, I want you to meet your new sister, Aiko-chan," said Kagome as she signaled for Kimimaro to hand over her daughter. Kimimaro gently gave Kagome Aiko and then Kagome signaled for Yugito to come over to get a better look at her new sister._

"_She will be my new sister?" asked Yugito as she stared at Aiko._

"_Yes she will be," said Kagome as she handed her daughter over to Yugito. Unknown to everyone was that Naruto was watching them through his own crystal ball and he had a huge smile on his face as he watched his family have a good time._

_End Flashback Memory

* * *

_"Will I ever see my family happy again like that if I enter them into this war?" asked Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback Memory #2_

"_Tou-san, Yugito-chan was injured on a mission," said 13-year-old Naraku. Naruto instantly got up from his seat and rushed to the hospital to check on his daughter. It didn't take him long before he made it to the hospital and found his daughter in a room with some extensive injuries._

"_What happened to her?" asked Naruto as he performed some hand seals that made his hands glow green and he started to heal her to the best of his abilities._

"_It seems that her team ran into some missing ninjas while returning back to the village, but fortunately our border patrols arrived when they did or they would all be in critical condition," said the doctor as he watched Naruto heal his daughter._

"_Did we manage to capture the missing ninjas?" asked Naruto._

"_Yes, but one of them managed to get away," said an ANBU entering the room._

"_Kimimaro-kun, were they actual missing ninjas or were they just posing as missing ninjas," said Naruto._

"_We have yet to find out, but I believe that they are merely posing as missing ninjas," said Kimimaro as he removed his mask._

"_It seems that some other villages are spying on us sooner then I expected, Kimimaro-kun I want those captured ninja interrogated right away and I want to know exactly what they were doing near our borders. I want to have a full report on my desk in two hours," said Naruto serious._

"_Yes Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro before placing his mask back on and disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

"_You'll be ok Yugito-chan," said Naruto brushing a strand of hair out of her face._

"_Why?" asked Yugito softly as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes._

"_I don't understand," said Naruto confused as he took a seat next to her._

"_Why did you help me? I am always going against your orders and take every opportunity I can to avoid you," said Yugito._

"_You are my daughter and no matter what you do to me, I will always love you. Even if you weren't my daughter I still would help you out because it is just in my nature to help others," said Naruto smiling at Yugito. Yugito didn't know how to respond to that and just stared at Naruto in disbelief._

"_I will leave you alone and let your Kaa-san know that you are ok," said Naruto before getting up and leaving. Just before he exited the room, he heard something that warmed his heart._

"_Thank you, tou-san," said Yugito before closing her eyes and going to sleep._

_End Flashback Memory #2

* * *

_

"It seems that I am now becoming a hypocrite since I only want to protect my family," said Naruto with a sad smile.

* * *

_Flashback Memory #3_

"_Tou-san, how come Kaa-san is always helping strangers," asked Arashi as they traveled through some nearby towns._

"_Your Kaa-san is just a very kind and pure-hearted person. She has been given a gift and she uses it to help all those that she can," said Naruto smiling._

"_Do I have this gift as well Tou-san?" asked Arashi curious._

"_Yes you do, all your brothers and sisters possess this gift and I hope that you will use your gift to help others as well," said Naruto placing his hand on his son's head._

"_What exactly is the gift that we all have?" asked Arashi._

"_That my son is something you will have to find out for yourself and when you do I know you will use your power to make your Kaa-san and I proud," said Naruto as he smiled down at his son fondly._

_End Flashback #3

* * *

_

"All of my sons and daughters have been using their abilities to help others, but here I am scared to help others," said Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback Memory #4_

"_What happened to your resolve, what happened to the boy who never gave up hope?" asked Kyuubi._

"_We will meet again when you have your resolve back so that I will be provided with a worthy challenge," said Kyuubi before turning his back on Naruto._

_End Flashback Memory #4

* * *

_

"Ha-ha, Kyuubi would hate himself to know that because of him I am happier then I ever was before. I know what I need to do, I will join Konoha's side during the Chuunin exam, and I will show them that the Hidden Village of Time has the power to change the future for the better," said Naruto with fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**** Now my friends and I just have to look up the Japanese word for time so that we can come up with a ----kage name. lol Um for those who wish to know what the village looks like use your imagination because you can probably imagine some far greater then I could ever try to describe. . Oh and for Naraku he looks the same except he now has silver hair. My friends and I are lazy so we will explain what we can, but we are just writing for fun and if we go into too much detail then we will get bored writing it. Same reason why we dont really check for grammar and all that because it seems to much like school work and we have had enough of that while in school and are not going to do that when we are just trying to have some fun. Sorry for all those who expect such things, but we just writing the story in a way that provides us with some humor and a good time. Thanks for the reviews and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know I really hate your sand techniques," said Arashi as he dodged another wave of sand sent at him by Gaara. Gaara just smirked as he continued to control the sand with his mind.

"Maybe I need to increase your weights so you can dodge Gaara's sand easier little brother," said Yugito as she watched her two brothers' spar.

"You're so mean Nee-chan," said Arashi before performing some hand seals at jounin level speed.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu," said Arashi before the he disappeared into the mist.

"Since when did you learn this jutsu?" asked Gaara impressed.

"Kimimaro-nii-chan taught it to me the other day, he said he learned it from Tou-san," said Arashi projecting his voice from all over so Gaara couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Suna Shigure," said Gaara. Arashi didn't realize it, but a large amount of sand gathered above the mist before it exploded and sand started to rain down on him from above.

'What the,' thought Arashi before the sand that fell on him started to gather on his skin and bind him to where he was standing. Not being able to focus on his jutsu anymore the mist ended up disappearing and Gaara was seen looking at Arashi with a grin on his face.

"I had Tou-san teach me a few sand jutsu's since he used to be a master of sand once himself," said Gaara as he calmly walked up to Arashi whom was now surrounded in a cocoon of sand up to his neck.

"I really hate your sand techniques Nii-chan," growled Arashi as he struggled to break free.

"Stop playing around, I know that you're not the real Arashi-kun," said Gaara staring at the struggling Arashi impassively.

"You're getting too good at recognizing when I'm using Kage Bunshin," said Arashi with a smirk before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"He's as annoying as tou-san with those Kage Bunshin. I once spent a whole day sparring tou-san to learn that I was fighting a Bunshin while he was off drinking sake in some bar," said Yugito shaking her head.

"You do realize that for most of our D-rank missions he uses Kage Bunshin right Nee-chan?" said Gaara as he waited calmly for Arashi to attack.

"Why that little brat," said Yugito with a vein on her forehead. Gaara didn't have to wait long before he felt a pair of hands on his feet before he was pulled underneath the ground until only his head was above the ground. Arashi then popped out of the ground with a huge smirk on his face.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu," yelled Arashi in victory before he was wrapped up in a cocoon of sand.

"Looks like a draw to me, now release Arashi-kun from your sand while I pull you out of the ground," said Yugito before pulling Gaara out of the ground. Gaara then released Arashi from within his sand as he dusted off dirt from his body.

"Arashi-kun, you need stay focused on the battle even it seems that you have won because you never know what surprises the enemy will bring out," said Yugito before turning to face Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, you need to move around some more because it will make it harder for your opponents to pin you down," said Yugito.

"Yes nee-chan," replied both boys.

"Now before you both leave, tou-san wanted me to ask you a question Gaara-kun," said Yugito causing Gaara to give her a curious look.

"Yes?" asked Gaara curious.

"Gaara-kun, when we go to the Chuunin exams in Konoha in a couple of months there is a good chance we will run into your biological brother and sister," said Yugito worried.

"Tou-san wants me to get to know them and offer the chance for me to go back to them if I want doesn't he?" asked Gaara understanding now why his Nee-chan was worried.

"Gaara-nii-chan, you won't leave us will you?" asked Arashi worried.

"Arashi-kun, this is Gaara's decision that he must make on his own and no matter what you choose Gaara-kun we will always support you," said Yugito silencing her little brother.

"I understand, but I will not abandon my family for two people that never treated me like family. I will tell tou-san of my decision right now," said Gaara before he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"I knew Nii-chan wouldn't leave us," said Arashi smiling at Yugito.

"I'm glad you are happy about that because I plan on making you even happier by making you run fifty laps around the village now," said Yugito with a smirk causing Arashi to groan before he complied and took off running.

"You are evil Nee-chan," grumbled Arashi as he started his laps.

"I heard that you little brat," yelled Yugito giving chase after Arashi whom picked up the speed.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Gaara-kun, I have been expecting you son," said Naruto right as Gaara appeared before him in a swirl of sand.

"Tou-san, how do you always know when I am about to enter the room?" asked Gaara curious.

"Trade secret my boy, now take a seat," said Naruto with a smirk. Gaara just smiled back at his Tou-san, before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I take it Yugito-chan told you about what I was concerned about for you in the upcoming Chuunin Exams," said Naruto as he stared at Gaara.

"Yes, and I have already decided to ignore anyone that comes to the exam from my old village because I no longer have any ties with them," said Gaara seriously.

"I have talked the matter over with your Kaa-san and we believe that if either your brother or sister confronts you that you should try to get to know them," said Naruto already bracing himself for Gaara's piercing gaze.

"Why?" asked Gaara not liking the idea.

"Even though they didn't act like it when you were younger they are still your family members," said Naruto.

"I will give them a chance, but only because you and Kaa-san insist I do," said Gaara before standing up.

"Lie to me all you want, but you and I both know the truth. It is ok to be wanted by your biological family; I wish I could get to know my father even though he cursed me to a life in hell when I was growing up. You do not need to worry about your Kaa-san or I thinking less of you for wanting to know your biological nii and nee-chan," said Naruto as he watched his son leave his office.

"He will be fine Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun is a very strong boy," said Kagome appearing from the shadows.

"You know when I taught you how to blend in with the shadows, you weren't supposed to use the ability against me," said Naruto as his wife sat down in his lap.

"Yes and when I let you train our kids to be ninjas, I didn't mean you could drink sake while giving them some impossible tasks," said Kagome with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Did I say I had a problem with you sneaking up on me? What I meant was that you're really becoming good at blending in with the shadows, and you should keep it up whenever you want," said Naruto with a smile.

"That is what I thought mister," said Kagome with a smirk.

"I know I don't need to worry about Gaara-kun, but Orochimaru might try and use him when he recognizes who Gaara-kun is," said Naruto concerned.

"That is why you will be posing as a genin for the first and second parts of the genin exam," said Kagome with a smile.

"Ok seriously can you get Kimimaro-kun to tell you anything?" asked Naruto giving Kagome a fake glare. Kagome just gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before hopping off his lap.

"I can get any of my children to tell me anything and don't you forget that oh husband of mine," said Kagome before exiting his office.

"As an old friend of mine says, troublesome woman," said Naruto with a smirk before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

**Jutsu List**

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique

Suna Shigure - Sand Drizzle

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique


	5. Chapter 5

"Tokikage-sama, I have finished interrogating the spy," said a man wearing a bamboo outfit (picture Naraku's demon puppet outfit).

"I hate when you and Kimimaro address me as such," said Naruto glaring at the man.

"Forgive me Tokikage," said the man with a smirk beneath his mask.

"You know I remember when I first gave you that outfit, it gave your Kaa-san one hell of a heart attack. Now take that off Naraku-kun and tell me when you learned," said Naruto gesturing for Naraku to take a seat. Naraku took off his mask, but left the rest of the outfit on because it was comfortable.

"It turns out the spy was a cloud ninja in disguise and you will be interested by what we found out," said Naraku as he took a seat.

"I take it, the Raikage will be joining Orochimaru in the attack against Konoha during the Chuunin Exam correct?" said Naruto as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Yes, it seems since Gaara-kun isn't with sand, the snake went to find more allies in order to make up for the loss of a power that a crazed demon vessel could provide," replied Naraku.

"Yes I expected something like this, it seems that by changing one thing in the past everything was changed, and the future isn't as predictable as I thought it would be," said Naruto.

"The Hidden Village in Cloud isn't that much of a threat, Orochimaru would have been better off trying to get Stone to help him," said Naraku.

"Yes, but as you know I'm sure, Orochimaru wouldn't have been able to control anyone from Stone because their hate of the leaf is too great and they would have attacked him on sight," said Naruto.

"What will we do now with this new development?" asked Naraku curious.

"I will have to send the Sandaime a letter knowing that we will only have one genin team entering his exam. Yugito-chan will be in charge of the team while you will be my personal guard," said Naruto as he started to gather some papers together.

"You do realize by having me at your side your going to generate a lot of hate from the cloud, since they have sent an order to kill me on sight," said Naraku with a smirk.

"That is not my fault, for some reason you take great pleasure in hunting down their ANBU teams and eliminating them," said Naruto returning the smirk.

"Yeah, Kaa-san has been getting on my case about that lately," said Naraku sheepishly.

"Your Kaa-san doesn't like to see any of her children kill, but she has accepted it a long time ago that we are in a world where we must learn how to fight," said Naruto.

"I hear that in a few years you are going to announce this village as the next great shinobi village," said Naraku changing the subject.

"Seeing is how we have produced more S-class ninja in the past five years then any other village, I think that gives us a right to join the ranks of the other greater shinobi villages," said Naruto.

"That is only because are training regiment for academy students is much stricter, once we become a greater village we will have to lower the standards because won't be able to have much individual training like we do now," said Naraku.

"Yes I realize this, but I have come up with a few contingency plans when that happens so we will still produce the same level quality of shinobi. I won't make the same mistake as my home village and let a brief period of peace weaken us," said Naruto sternly.

"I understand tou-san," said Naraku.

"Tou-san, tou-san," yelled Aiko running into the room with Kimimaro behind her.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama, but she insisted on seeing you," said Kimimaro bowing. Naruto just waved it off before he picked up his daughter and sat her on his lap.

"What is it that you wanted my little princess?" asked Naruto as he tickled his daughter.

"Stop tou-san," laughed Aiko as she struggled to get free of his grip. Naruto continued for a few more seconds before he stopped tickling her and let her tell him why she wanted to see him so badly.

"Ok I'll stop, but you have to tell me why you ran away from Kimimaro-kun to come see me," said Naruto with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could go with you when you leave in a month," asked Aiko with a puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look, you know it is completely up to your mother on whether you can come or not," said Naruto trying his best to ignore his cute daughter's look.

"Aww, but she kept saying it was too dangerous," pouted Aiko.

"It is too dangerous, your mother is completely correct," said Naruto nodding his head.

"I bet you the next S-ranked mission, that Aiko will get Kaa-san to let her go with us to Konoha," whispered Naraku to Kimimaro.

"It does not matter to me, either way I will not let any harm come to Kagome-sama or Aiko-sama," said Kimimaro impassively.

"Sometimes you take all the fun out of life," said Naraku putting an arm around Kimimaro. Kimimaro just turned to give Naraku and icy glare causing him to remove his arm sheepishly. Naraku didn't see it, but Kimimaro turned his head to hide the small smirk on his face. Kagome-sama was the only one that knew it, but he enjoyed frightening his siblings every now and then.

* * *

**Break**

"Raikage-sama why are we joining sides with Orochimaru? Surely, you do not expect him to keep his word," said an ANBU captain as he bowed before his Kage.

"Of course he won't keep his words, but with three villages attacking Konoha we stand a chance at severely weakening their forces. Plus, I want revenge against Higurashi Naruto, because of him I lost the chance at acquiring the Byakugan," said the Raikage.

"So we will kill the snake and sand once the invasion is over?" asked the ANBU captain finally understanding.

"Yes, and then we will be announced as the greatest of the shinobi villages," said the Raikage with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome-chan, are you sure about taking out daughter with us tomorrow to Konoha?" asked Naruto as he held his wife.

"We already told her she could come and I'm not going to be the one who tells her we changed our mind," said Kagome with a small smile.

"You're right, she would probably beat us up," laughed Naruto.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" asked Kagome.

"You and I both know what will happen at the exams, I'm just worried I won't be able to protect them all," said Naruto.

"I know how you feel honey, but we raised them well and they don't need us to protect them anymore," said Kagome.

"What about Gaara-kun and Arashi-kun, they are both still genin," said Naruto.

"Yes they may be genins, but you and I both know they could easily be jounins, you just have been holding them back because you are scared they aren't ready. Arashi-kun is a seal master prodigy; while Gaara-kun has better control over sand then you did with the bijuu because of all his training. You need not worry about those two," said Kagome with a smile.

"Why do you always have to be right?" grumbled Naruto.

"If I wasn't then we would have to depend on your logic, then this family really would be in trouble," laughed Kagome as Naruto started to tickle her for that comment. After a few minutes, it turned into some more passionate wrestling.

"I love you Kagome-chan," said Naruto seriously.

"I love you to Naruto-kun," said Kagome before they continued to stay up for the rest of night have 'fun.'

* * *

**Break**

"Tou-san are we almost there?" asked Aiko as she rode on Entei with her mother. Naruto cast a powerful genjutsu on Entei so he looked like a regular horse. Not even someone with Byakugan or Sharingan would be able to see through the genjutsu.

"Aiko-chan, we just left an hour ago, we will be there in a couple of hours," said Naruto. Naruto was dressed up in full Kage gear, but unlike regular Kage robes, his had many pockets to hold his many bottles of sake. Besides Naruto was Naraku wearing his Bamboo pelt outfit and mask, which gave him an aura of mystery and death. Kimimaro was wearing his full ANBU outfit with his skeletal mask as he walked besides Kagome. Behind Naruto was Yugito and her team that consisted of Gaara, Arashi, and some boy neither had seen before whom was wearing a black facemask.

"Hey tou-san, how come our family doesn't have a symbol like other clans in our village?" asked Arashi.

"Arashi-kun, you will address him as Tokikage when we are out in public," said Yugito hitting him on the head.

"It is fine Yugito-chan, but Arashi-kun don't do that when we reach Konoha. The reason we don't have a symbol because that symbol on your headband is all we need to tell us where we are from and who is our family," said Naruto pointing to the headband on Arashi's forehead. The symbol for the Tsukíhigakure no sato, was a small clock that had the kanji for future inside of it.

"Tokikage sir we are arriving," said an ANBU appearing in front of Naruto.

"Good, have the other ANBU teams spread out and secure the area," said Naruto before dismissing the ANBU. The ANBU just nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" asked Kagome as she appeared at his side while Aiko rode on Entei by herself.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Naruto. It wasn't long before the large gates of Konoha came into view and Naruto was surprised to see that the Sandaime wasn't the only one who came to greet him. Hiashi and his family were also there waiting by the gate to greet them as well. The thing that surprised Naruto most was seeing the younger version of himself there as well, but he was talking and laughing with Hyuuga Hinata.

'It seems since her mother didn't die she didn't become shy and lose her confidence. I should've expected this,' thought Naruto as he watched the two get along like a boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Tokikage, we have been waiting for you," said the Sandaime smiling at the younger Kage.

"I hope we didn't make you wait to long Sandaime-sama," said Naruto before bowing to the older Kage.

"No not at all, in fact I just arrived when the gate guards told me you were arriving," said the Sandaime.

"Hey old man, who is this guy?" asked the younger Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please try to have some respect while in the presence of Kages," said Hana reprimanding him.

"Hiashi-sama, Hana-sama it is good to see you both again," said Kagome smiling at the two.

"Kagome-sama, it is good to see you again as well. Please let me introduce to my daughters, Hanabi and Hinata," said Hana pointing at each of her daughters.

"It a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Both girls said before bowing.

"Oh, why are your eyes so pale," asked Aiko staring at Hanabi curious.

"Aiko-chan," said Kagome silencing her daughter.

"Maybe it will be best if we continued our conversation somewhere else while Kagome-chan can introduce Hana-sama to the rest of my family," said Naruto looking at the Sandaime.

"While you are here Naruto-sama, I request you stay at our house with the rest of your family. We have already set aside some lodgings to accommodate you," said Hiashi. Naruto knew that trying to argue with the man was pointless so let it go.

"Kagome-chan, I will meet up with you and the others later," said Naruto before he walked off with the Sandaime.

"Hana-chan, I will be going with the Hokage. Please escort our guests to the Hyuuga compound," said Hiashi before following Naruto and the Sandaime.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"So Hana, who is that boy that is at your eldest daughter's side?" asked Kagome already knowing whom it was.

"That is Naruto-kun; they have been friends ever since they were little. The council doesn't like Naruto hanging around Hinata because of a special condition he has," said Hana trying to avoid breaking the Third's law.

"He seems like a nice boy," said Kagome with a small smile.

"Kaa-san, who is that boy that looks like Naruto-kun," said Hanabi pointing at Arashi.

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce you to my sons. Gaara-kun, Arashi-kun, and Yugito-chan come over here please," said Kagome to the two boys.

"Hana-chan, this is Gaara-kun and Arashi-kun my two youngest sons and this is Yugito-chan my eldest daughter," said Kagome introducing Hana to her children.

"It a pleasure to meet you three," said Hana smiling at the three.

"You mean that your father was that other Kage talking with the old man?" asked Naruto interrupting their conversation.

"Yes that was our tou-san," said Yugito.

"He didn't look all that powerful to me," said Naruto without any tact.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata embarrassed.

"Kaa-san, can we go look around the village before I end up hurting the fool," said Arashi not liking how the boy talked bad about his father.

"Go ahead, but take Gaara-kun with you," said Kagome. Arashi and Gaara said thanks before they took off to the roofs to explore the new village.

"I will go keep an eye on them so that they don't get into any trouble," said Yugito before bowing to Hana then disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Please excuse Naruto-kun, he sometimes says things without thinking," said Hana apologizing.

"Do not worry about it, I understand," said Kagome.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let's go see what the other are doing. Maybe we can get in some training before the exams start tomorrow," said Naruto before dragging Hinata off with him.

"Come Hana-chan, you still need to show me those gardens you said you had at the compound," said Kagome randomly.

"You like to garden?" asked Hanabi.

"Oh I love to garden, do you?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Not as much as my sister, but it is calming," replied Hanabi.

"Well come then, I will take us to a special garden in the back of the compound that even you have not been to Hanabi," said Hana with a smile.

* * *

**At the Hokage Office**

"It is good to see you again Naruto-sama, but I am curious as to why you brought so many ANBU guards with you," said Hiashi looking at Naraku and Kimimaro.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news about these upcoming exams," said Naruto grimly before taking a seat.

"Two teams of ANBU stationed outside the village, I do hope that the news isn't too bad," said the Sandaime giving Naruto a curious look.

"It is about your former student Orochimaru," said Naruto getting the immediate attention of the Sandaime and Hiashi.

"What about him?" asked the Sandaime with his full attention.

"A couple months ago we caught a few spies within our village, so we interrogated as to find out why they were spying on us. What we found was most interesting, I have even brought you the official documents stating everything we learned," said Naruto signaling for Naraku to give Sandaime the documents. Naraku just pulled a folder out of his Baboon robes and calmly handed it to the Sandaime. The Sandaime just gave Naruto one last curious looked before he opened the folder and started to read through it.

Naruto watched the Sandaime many different looks of shock with a little bit of amusement. He knew that of all the things that the Sandaime expected this was definitely not on the list.

"Are you sure that the spies you interrogated weren't lying?" asked the Sandaime hopefully as handed Hiashi the folder. Hiashi took the folder with a curious look before he started to read it as well.

"I assure you that everything that you read in that folder is true. I sent my top stealth and assassination expert to confirm the information and we found out that the information we gathered was all true," said Naruto seriously.

"If this is true then I should cancel the exams," said the Sandaime.

"I think that is a bad idea, because if you cancel Orochimaru will know we found out and he just plan a different time to attack the leaf and we may not be so lucky to find out about it like we do now," said Naruto.

"I noticed that one of the genin you brought looked like the Kazekage's stolen son," said Hiashi.

"Yes, that is Gaara-kun," said Naruto turning to look at Hiashi.

"There is much you aren't telling us Naruto, first being as to why you have two demon vessels with you that were reported missing for the past five years," said the Sandaime.

"I promise you that if you survive the invasion I will tell you everything you wish to know, old man," said Naruto before removing his hat. Hiashi and the Sandaime just stared at the man in shock not believing what they were seeing.

"Arashi?" stuttered the Sandaime.

"We shall meet again Sandaime and hopefully then you will have a little more faith in me," said Naruto before standing up and leaving with his two ANBU guards, but not before placing his Kage hat back on. The Sandaime and Hiashi could only watch as the man who called himself Naruto left the office with his two ANBU guards.

"Do you really believe that was Arashi?" asked Hiashi.

"I don't know, but if it was then I know we can trust him to protect the village to the best of his abilities," said the Sandaime.

"Yes I agree with you on that," said Hiashi with a nod.

'If it is Arashi and he has been helping out demon vessels, how come he never came for his own son?' thought the Sandaime with a frown.

* * *

**Nighttime**

"Kimimaro-kun," said Naruto as he and his sons stood on the roof of some building.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" asked Kimimaro.

"During the one month break between the second and third exam, I want you to start to eliminate any sand ninjas that come. Just make sure to get rid of the bodies and don't get caught. Your Kaa-san would kill me if she lost any of her children," said Naruto as he looked down at Kimimaro.

"It shall be done Naruto-sama," replied Kimimaro.

"Naraku-kun, I want you to protect your Kaa-san and Aiko-chan 24/7 during the time that Kimimaro-kun is out doing what I told him to," said Naruto.

"Yes tou-san," said Naraku.

"Kimimaro-kun, please make sure our ANBU teams don't interfere until the invasion starts. I don't want any conflict between our ANBU and the leaf ANBU," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Kimimaro.

'Let's see how things play out now, it is your move snake,' thought Naruto as he stared up into the night sky.

* * *

**Translation**

Tsukíhigakure no sato – The Hidden Village of Time

Tokikage – Time Shadow or (Shadow of Time)


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I've never seen you around in the village before," said Arashi looking at his third teammate.

"You keep being a smartass and I am going to kick your ass," said the boy with a facemask.

"You never did tell us what name you're going by," said Gaara as they walked to the where the first part of the exams was being held.

"Bob, that is my name for the exams," said Bob.

"Bob?" repeated Gaara and Arashi with sweat drops.

"You got a problem with Bob?" asked Bob narrowing his eyes.

"No sir," they both said as they wilted under his glare.

"Good, because Bob is a great name that even the god themselves wish they could be called," said Bob proudly before running into some boy with pale eyes.

"Watch where you are going loser," said the boy turning to face Bob.

"Hey you're Hinata's cousin Neji right?" asked Arashi walking up to the group.

"You know these people Neji-kun?" asked a girl with buns in her hair.

"Unfortunately, they are staying at the Hyuuga compound with the rest of my family. Apparently, they are good friends of Hiashi and Hana-sama," said Neji.

'Neji is still a stuck up bastard, it seems he inherited his father's hate of the main family. Kind of weird because I thought that he only hated it because his father died, I guess there is more in the equation then I thought,' thought Bob as he drank some sake.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking sake," said the girl.

"Would you like some Tenten-chan?" asked Bob with a wink causing the girl to blush before staring at him curiously.

"How did you know my name?" asked Tenten suspiciously.

"Can we please make our way to the third room now?" asked Gaara bored.

"Sorry about him, my nii-chan doesn't like people," said Arashi as the group made their way to the third floor.

"Funny, you two look nothing alike," said Tenten not realizing that Arashi was able to make her lose focus on Bob.

"Looks don't make someone family," said Bob seriously before continuing to drink his sake. Tenten continued to make small talk with the group, but were soon stopped when they ran into a man and boy wearing green spandexes and were hugging with a sun behind them.

"Can I crush them in my sand?" asked Gaara seriously.

"Sorry about that, you get used to it after awhile. Lee we need to get to the exam room in the next five minutes or we will be disqualified," yelled Tenten to her teammate.

"Yes Lee, you must hurry and get to the exam room so all can see your youthfulness," said Gai before picking up Lee and running to the exam room.

"You can crush them in your sand later," said Arashi as he shivered at what he just saw.

"I'm out of sake," said Bob sadly causing everyone to give him a weird look. Bob just looked at everyone with a blank look before slowly pulling out another bottle and took a sip.

"You all can blink now," said Bob as he continued to drink from his new sake bottle.

"Can I crush him in my sand later as well?" asked Gaara before they continued to walk.

"Most definitely," said Arashi with a smirk.

* * *

**Break**

"Wow, so many people, I don't think I have enough sake for everyone," said Bob.

"Who are you, I have never seen you around before," said Kiba arrogantly.

"They are from a different village Kiba," said Hinata softly.

"Hmm, I never seen a village with that symbol before they are probably from some weak village," said Sasuke coming into the room with his two teammates.

"Hinata-chan," screamed Naruto before hugging the girl happily.

"Oh I want to have a turn, Hinata-chan," screamed Bob before knocking Naruto away and hugging the shy girl. He didn't get to hug her too long before Kiba and Naruto went to knock him away, but he disappeared before they could reach him.

"Talk about rude, all I wanted was a hug," pouted Bob before drinking some more sake. Everyone just stared at Bob incredulously, but another person screaming broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled a blond haired before she jumped at Sasuke.

"Ino-pig don't touch my Sasuke-kun," yelled Sakura trying to break Ino's grip on Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke-kun, keep dreaming forehead," said Ino with a grin.

"Will you rookies stop making all that noise, you're upsetting the other contestant," said a boy wearing glasses as he made his way to the group.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke with a sneer.

"Name is Kabuto and I think you all need to quiet down before the other contestants get madder at you all for playing around," said Kabuto pointing at the other contestants. The group looked around and saw that every other contestant was glaring at them.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to beat you all," yelled Naruto arrogantly.

"He is another you can crush with your sand," said Arashi to Gaara.

"This your second time taking the exam is that why you called us rookies?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, it is my seventh time taking the exam," said Kabuto with a smile.

"You must be a really crappy ninja if this is your seventh time," said Kiba.

"Maybe, but since I have taken the exam so many times I have been able to gather information on almost all competition with these ninja info cards," said Kabuto showing everyone the deck of cards he had.

"Do you have information on the village they are from?" asked Sasuke pointing at Bob whom was drinking sake.

"I come from the hidden village of sake, where we drink, and drink all day," said Bob happily. Everyone just stared at Bob incredulously as he continued to drink his sake without a care in the world. Both Arashi and Gaara looked ashamed to have him on their team and went to go somewhere to sit.

"Let me see what information I have on that village," said Kabuto flipping through his cards. He finally found the card he was looking for and was amazed by what was on it.

"This can't be right," said Kabuto as he stared at the ground.

"What does it say?" asked Naruto curious.

"You have been punk," laughed Bob.

"What kind of ridiculous information is that," said Kiba.

"I don't know how this happened," said Kabuto surprised that someone had been able to mess up his information without him knowing. He didn't get to think further on the subject because the first exam instructor had arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright everyone settle down and find a seat. I am the first examiner, Morino Ibiki, and you will follow my rules or you can go home now," said Ibiki releasing some killing intent upon everyone. Everyone just found a seat and waited for Ibiki to tell them what they had to do for the first part of the exam.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I have had a lot of people comment that I update fast and well that's because my friends and I have already mapped out the story a long time ago so writing the chapters doesn't take long. We just like to wait until we get at least eight reviews a chapter or 300-400 hits before updating the new chapter. This is the reason I update so fast. Anyway thanks to all who review and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

"That first exam was so boring," complained Bob as they made their way to training area 44 for the second part of the exam.

"You didn't even do anything, all you were doing was drinking some sake then fall asleep," said Arashi glaring at Bob.

"You're right, I guess the first exam was pretty awesome in that case," said Bob smiling at Arashi.

"I can't wait until this exam is over, because I can't take you like this much longer. If this is how you acted when you first met Kaa-san, I don't know why she ever got with you," said Arashi.

"Hey Gaara-kun, how did it feel sitting next to your biological sister and brother?" asked Bob changing the subject.

"They kept sending me looks, it was rather annoying," replied Gaara with an impassive look.

"What will you do if you have to fight one of them in the exam?" asked Arashi a little bit worried.

"I will face them down as if they were any other opponent, you have nothing to worry about," said Gaara.

"If you say so sandman," said Bob putting an arm around Gaara. Gaara just glared at Bob for the sandman comment, while Arashi burst out laughing.

"Arashi-kun is correct, you are annoying when like this," said Gaara as he shrugged Bob's arm off him. The group didn't get a chance to talk much more because they had finally arrived at training ground 44. It also seemed they were the last ones there and everyone just glared at how they made them wait until the final minute to start the second exam.

"You must be waiting to see my amazing sake trick," said Bob before he pulled out three sake bottles and started to do all sorts of juggling tricks. Everyone just stared at him with sweat drops before a barrage of kunai came flying at Bob. Bob instantly reacted with speed that would make a jounin jealous and deflected all the kunai away with his own before catching each of his sake bottles and putting them away. He then turned around right as Anko appeared behind him, but she was surprised along with everyone else when he seemed to know she was there.

"If you ever, put my sake in danger again like that I will destroy you," said Bob as he glared at the woman before turning his back on her. Anko just looked shocked before she smirked at the kid. She liked the spunk he had and too bad he was a little too young or so she thought.

'I got my eyes on that Baboon pelt guy anyway, the stories I've heard of his abilities just get my blood lust going wild,' thought Anko as she licked her lips.

"Alright brats, welcome to the second part of the exam. You're objective for the test is to acquire two scrolls and reach the tower within in five days. Each team will be given one scroll to start with and how you require the second scroll is your business. First, I need you all to sign these waivers and then I will give each team their scroll," said Anko before handing everyone a waiver to sign. Five minutes later, every person had signed a waiver and Anko then had each team send one member to get a scroll from her.

"Bob, you go get the scroll," said Arashi.

"Why do I have to get it? That woman tried to harm my sake, I might just kill her being that close to her," said Bob righteously.

"Just go," said Gaara.

"Bullies," said Bob before sulking off. Once again, after everyone got a scroll, Anko split the teams up so they would each enter the forest at separate locations. Anko then gave the word and each team entered the forest as the second exam began.

* * *

**Break**

"You know the plan, find the scroll you need then meet back up with me at the tower," said Bob seriously.

"Yes we know, now take off already," said Arashi.

"I know I shouldn't say this, but feel free to take out as many teams, but don't kill any of the Konoha genins," said Bob before he took off.

"Hear that Gaara-nii-chan, we fight anybody we want," said Arashi with a smirk.

"If you are thinking about finding the snake and challenging him to test yourself, then forget it. I won't let you put yourself in needless danger," said Gaara seriously.

"Fine, but if he ends up crossing our path I'm not going to miss the chance to fight him," said Arashi.

"You know you can't beat him right?" replied Gaara impassively.

"I know, but you know I can't resist a good fight," said Arashi before leaping through the trees.

"Idiot," said Gaara with a small smile before following after his little brother.

* * *

**Break**

'Two days and I still haven't found him, oh wait found him,' thought Bob before taking off at a faster speed. It didn't take him long to find his target, which caused him to smile in victory.

"Your stealth skills are impressive, but not good enough," said a voice behind Bob before he was stabbed through the neck.

"Boom," said Bob with a smirk before he exploded, knocking the person behind him through many trees.

"You're stealth skills are impressive, but not good enough Kabuto," said Bob appearing in front of the fallen genin. Kabuto just grunted before he started to use his medical skills to heal his bleeding arm and broken ribs.

"Pretty impressive skills for a genin," said Bob before drinking some sake.

"I can say the same," said Kabuto with a smirk before fully standing up.

"I try," said Bob.

"Unfortunately, I do not have time to play with you. I am on a mission and you are in the way," said Kabuto before his hands started to glow. Bob just continued to smirk even as Kabuto charged at him with jounin level speeds. Kabuto was amazed that the boy was able to dodge his swipes with incredible ease and could continue to drink his sake while doing it. His impressed expression soon turned to anger because he didn't like how the boy was mocking his skills.

"You know I bet if you really tried, you could make chuunin without any problems," said Bob with a chuckle. Kabuto just glared at Bob before unleashing his true power and continuing his attack on Bob. He forced the bob on the ropes from his attack and eventually was able to cut some of the muscles in his left arm making it useless. Kabuto was also able to cut his sake bottle in half, but that would be the last mistake he ever made. Right after the sake bottle fell to the ground in two halves; a huge amount of killer intent came upon Kabuto and forced him to his knees as he tried to dispel it. He looked up to see Bob glaring down at him with a killing intent that made his master's killing intent pale in comparison.

"I was going to make your death quick and painless, but you had to mess with the sake. No one messes with my sake, not even my wife. Prepare yourself, because the time shadow has declared your time up," said Bob before blurring out of existence so fast that Kabuto couldn't even follow his speed. Kabuto soon felt himself being batted around like a ping-pong ball and there was nothing he could do to stop the beating.

'How does a boy no older then twelve have a wife and if this is the power of the Hidden Village of time then Orochimaru-sama is in real trouble,' thought Kabuto before he went into an eternal slumber.

Thirty minutes later, Bob stood over what could only be described as a pile of flesh and bones.

"Maybe, I got a little bit too carried away," said Bob before turning to look at his broken sake bottle then back at what was once Kabuto.

"Nope, I went too easy," said Bob before pulling out a new bottle of sake and taking a sip.

"Oh well, I best go catch up with the rest of my team and make sure they aren't in any trouble," said Bob before taking off from the area.

* * *

**Break**

"Did you finish taking care of those leaf genin?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, they were too easy that it makes me wonder how Konoha could be at the top of power with such weak genin," said Arashi as he landed in front of Gaara. Both of them had already acquired the required second scroll and were now waiting inside the tower for their last teammate.

"Do not underestimate the leaf, the will of fire burns stronger then you think," said Bob appearing next to Arashi.

"Took your sweet time arriving," said Gaara staring at Bob.

"I went to take care of Kabuto's teammates, but I found out they were already taken care of," said Bob looking at Arashi with a knowing look.

"We figured it would be ok since there is no way they could qualify for the finals without their third teammate," said Arashi sheepishly.

"Let's just open the scrolls already," said Gaara before opening both scrolls then tossing them on the ground. A cloud of smoke erupted from the scrolls and a chuunin appeared in front of the group.

"Hello, you are the first group to arrive congratulations," said the chuunin before he started to describe what the writing on the wall meant.

"Yeah, yeah we get it moving on, just show us where we stay until the second part is over," said Bob as he drank his sake.

"Yeah just follow me," said the chuunin leading them to their rooms. He then left the room as Bob and his group settled into their room.

"Well goodnight, wake me up in three days," said Bob before falling asleep on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"I see you dropped out of the exam," said Kagome as Naruto walked into their room.

"Even though it would be incredibly fun to kick a bunch of kid's butts, I think I'll pass to see my lovely wife," said Naruto as he gave his wife a passionate kiss. When they broke apart both of them were breathing heavily.

"I see you have missed me," said Kagome with a smirk.

"Yes I have, but now isn't the time for that, where is Kimimaro and Naraku-kun?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Kimimaro-kun told me to tell you that he is carrying out the mission you gave him and Naraku-kun is playing with Aiko-chan in the garden," said Kagome before leading the way to Naraku.

"I take it you have been spending most of your time in the garden haven't you?" asked Naruto with a knowing look.

"I need to do something to keep my mind off missing you," said Kagome as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I would have left a Kage Bunshin with you if I knew you were that lonely," said Naruto with a wink.

"Something tells me that Aiko-chan and I shouldn't hear anymore about what you and Kaa-san does with Kage Bunshin," said Naraku as he walked up to them with Aiko at his side.

"I want to know what Tou-san and Kaa-san do with Kage Bunshin," said Aiko innocently.

"Well you see," started Naruto before Kagome knocked him to the ground.

"Don't you even dare Naruto-kun or I will make you it so you can't walk properly," said Kagome glaring at her husband.

"It doesn't matter if she knows or not because no boy will ever lay a finger on her so long as I live," said Naruto as he got up.

"You will not stop our daughter from growing up," said Kagome.

"I won't, I'll just stop her from dating until she is around 50 or 60," said Naruto seriously.

"What are they talking about nii-chan?" asked Aiko to Naraku.

"Just a bunch of nonsense," replied Naraku with a sweat drop.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san can we go get something to eat please?" asked Aiko interrupting their fight.

"Kagome-chan we will discuss this later, but right now I need to talk to Naraku-kun," said Naruto seriously. Kagome instantly recognized his tone and realized she would have to finish the discussion later.

"Ok Naruto-kun, Aiko-chan come with me I'll take us into the village to get some food," said Kagome grabbing her daughter's hand before leading her away.

"Bye Tou-san and nii-chan," yelled Aiko as she skipped besides her Kaa-san. Naruto and Naraku watched them both go before they turned to face each other.

"Come, I'll take us somewhere safer," said Naruto before placing a hand on Naraku's shoulder and making them both disappear in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**Break**

"Where are we?" asked Naraku.

"In the Forest of Death, no one will bother us here," replied Naruto.

"Isn't the second part of the exam still going on?" asked Naraku.

"They are just having the preliminary matches, they'll be over soon," said Naruto.

"I see," said Naraku before he stopped interrupting his tou-san.

"Listen, when the invasion starts instead of protecting your mother or acting as my guard I want you to deal with the snake summons," said Naruto to the shock of Naraku.

"Why not make that Toad hermit who is in the village deal with the snake summons. Who will protect Kaa-san?" asked Naraku defiantly.

"Jiraiya can't deal with them all and besides your insects tend to actually be able to kill summons permanently. The less snakes have to deal with in the future the better," said Naruto.

"Who will protect Kaa-san?" asked Naraku.

"Yugito-chan will protect your Kaa-san," replied Naruto.

"I don't like it," said Naraku looking around the area.

"Yes well you will just have to have some faith in Yugito-chan," said Naruto giving Naraku a small signal.

"Got her," said Naraku before he blurred from existence. Naruto just smirked before following after his son. They didn't have to go far before they found the second examiner Anko fighting off a horde of demonic insects.

"Having fun spying?" asked Naraku with a smirk. Anko looked at the man she was just spying on and couldn't help but admire how handsome he was.

'He looks just as dangerous and sadistic even when he isn't wearing that Baboon outfit of his,' thought Anko with a lustful look.

"Recall your bugs Naraku-kun," said Naruto as he landed on the branch in front of the woman. Naraku just smirked before he sent a mental message to his bugs and they flew from the area to go hunt somewhere in the forest.

"Now Anko-chan, why were you spying on us?" asked Naruto causing the woman to glare at him for the chan part in her name.

"How do you know I was spying on you?" asked Anko as she looked for a way to escape.

"You are not going to escape so stop looking around, besides I think I can have some fun with you if you decide to stay," said Naraku appearing behind Anko with a perverse smirk on his face. Uses his demon sense, he could easily pick up that Anko was attracted to him from the look in her eyes and scent.

"I'll leave you two alone, Naraku you have your orders," said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Right after Naruto disappeared, Anko turned around so fast that Naraku didn't have time to respond as he found himself bound to the tree from some snakes that came out of her sleeves. Anko just smirked before she calmly walked up to Naraku and traced her kunai down his cheek and drawing blood. She then calmly licked the blood coming from the cut on his cheek, but it didn't taste right.

"I see you have noticed that I am not the real Naraku, I am just a puppet," smirked Naraku before many vines burst from him and wrapped around Anko making her lose her balance and fall off the branch. Right before she hit the ground Naraku caught her bridal style and then pinned her to the ground.

"You're better then I thought," said Anko with a crazed smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Naraku before kissing Anko hard on the lips, which she greedily returned. He was going to continue further, but felt something off her that made his demon blood scream in anger. Anko wondered why he stopped, but soon found out when he tilted her head so that her curse seal mark was in sight.

"You have already been claimed by someone else," said Naraku getting off Anko and releasing her from the vines that held her. Anko just growled at him for dismissing her like that and forcing her to remember things she didn't want, but Naraku easily broke through her guard and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"You are strong woman, and my blood recognizes you as a potential mate, but you carry the mark of another man. If you survive the upcoming invasion and are willing to release yourself from your current master, come see me and I will make you mine," said Naraku before kissing Anko hard one last time then disappearing.

'I'll survive, just so that I can have my revenge against you for thinking you own me,' thought Anko ignoring the point that she was completely turned on by how he easily overpowered her.

'Kaa-san is going to have a fit when she meets Anko-chan,' thought Naraku with a smirk.

* * *

**Break**

"I see you two have made it to the finals, congratulations," said Naruto as Arashi and Gaara came to see their tou-san.

"It was uneventful except for Gaara-nii-chan's fight where he fought someone that might have actually proved a challenge if he could use jutsu," said Arashi before taking a seat next to his tou-san.

"Yes, it is unfortunate that Lee has a disease that doesn't allow him to use chakra like others," said Naruto.

"They also greatly underestimated us because of how you quit at the beginning," said Gaara.

"I knew they would, but now they know better I hope. Who did you end up fighting Arashi-kun?" said Naruto.

"I fought the third member of the sand team and enjoyed wiping that arrogant smirk off his face," replied Arashi with a smirk.

"I don't know where you got your love of fighting from," said Naruto with a smirk.

"He gets it from me," laughed Kagome as she and Aiko joined them.

"Arashi and Gaara-nii-chan," yelled Aiko happily before hugging Gaara and then climbing onto his lap.

"What no hug for me?" said Arashi in mock hurt.

"Maybe later," said Aiko with a smile. Naruto and Kagome just laughed at how Aiko treated Arashi. Aiko for some reason got along better with Kimimaro and Gaara better then her other siblings, which confused Naruto and Kagome to no end because she was so loud and full of energy where Gaara and Kimimaro were so stoic.

"No respect," mumbled Arashi with a small smile.

"For the next month I will be having Yugito-chan running you both into the ground so be prepared starting tomorrow," said Naruto with a smirk. Arashi just groaned while Gaara was too busy listening to Aiko talk about her day. Kagome just smiled as she watched her family interact before leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I apologize to all of you who might have wanted to do the preliminary matches, but we just didn't feel like repeating something that didn't really change at all from the original story line. We will be writing about the final matches so hope that makes up for the lose of the preliminary matches. Thanks for the reviews and take care.**

_**The final match set up**_

_**Arashi vs. Dosu**_

_**Naruto vs. Neji**_

_**Gaara vs. Sasuke**_

_**Temari vs. Shikamaru**_

_**Shino vs. Kankuro**_

_**Aizen (Cloud genin) vs. winner of 5**__**th**__** match**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Pick up the pace Arashi-kun," said Yugito as she followed him as he ran laps around Konoha.

"Why are you running me so hard Nee-chan, you already know that I can take my opponent easily," said Arashi as he ran his 50th lap around the village.

"It is not the exam I am worried about and you know that," said Yugito.

"Then how come Gaara-nii-chan isn't be run as hard," said Arashi.

"He is training, but if you ever want to be able to learn Tou-san's techniques then you will need to become much faster," said Yugito.

"You mean tou-san has decided to teach me the advanced shunshin?" asked Arashi with wide eyes.

"Yes and even Hirashin, but you need to be able to withstand the strain it will have on your body so you must become faster and stronger then you currently are," replied Yugito.

"Awesome, well what are you waiting around her for let's pick up the pace," said Arashi before he took off like a bullet. Yugito just laughed before following her little brother.

* * *

**Break**

Gaara had just finished his training for the night and was now staring at the full moon. For some reason, he liked to look at the moon when it was full and just stare at it for a few hours.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara as he stared up into the moon.

"It seems you are in my way for my fight against Sasuke, so you must be eliminated," said Dosu as he stood behind Gaara.

"Usually, I wouldn't do anything to my brother's opponents because he doesn't like when others interfere with his fights. I'll just have to apologize to him," said Gaara and before Dosu knew what was happening he was swallowed up in sand then crushed to death.

"Sorry Arashi-kun," muttered Gaara before he continued to stare at the full moon.

* * *

**Break**

"During which match do you wish to start the invasion?" asked the Raikage.

"You want to see Higurashi Arashi fight and I want to see Uchiha Sasuke fight so it will have to be after we see want we want," said Orochimaru thoughtfully.

"I say we wait until the final match, by then we will have both seen what we wanted," said the Raikage.

"Yes, but we will need a new signal for the start of invasion because somehow Kabuto was killed during the second exam along with his teammates," said Orochimaru in anger.

"Hopefully you're weak spy didn't leak any information before he was killed," said the Raikage not liking that the invasion could be compromised.

"I assure you that he was completely loyal and wouldn't dare thinking of betraying me," said Orochimaru growing tired of being around the Raikage.

"He better have been or I will kill you and destroy Konoha without your help," said the Raikage before leaving.

"Kukukuku, we shall see which one of us is alive after the destruction of Konoha," laughed Orochimaru.

* * *

**Break**

Naruto was calmly walking down the street when he decided to go check on his younger self and how he was doing. It took him 20 minutes of searching to find the boy in the woods training with Jiraiya on how to summon frogs.

'Looks I arrived on the right day because now I get to watch myself get knocked into the endless pit,' thought Naruto before pulling out some popcorn and started to enjoy the show. It was hard for him to hold in his laughs when all his younger self could summon was tadpoles, but he managed to do it.

'I can't believe I was once so pathetic,' thought Naruto as he drank some sake with his popcorn. Finally, it had reached the point where Jiraiya got tired of Naruto's pathetic attempts and knocked him off the cliff into the giant hole. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and laughed up a storm as he watched his younger self flail his arms helplessly as he fell down in the never ending pit.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Jiraiya as he appeared on the branch next to Naruto.

"You have no idea, popcorn?" replied Naruto holding out a bag of popcorn.

"Sorry, but I don't trust you," said Jiraiya as he was surprisingly forward and serious.

"A pity, I guess next time I catch you spying on my daughter and wife I just won't use a jutsu to block your view of them, but instead physically deal with you," said Naruto giving Jiraiya a knowing look. Jiraiya just started to sweat at that before he tried to deny it.

"Safe it, just think of it as a warning because you'll find yourself less of a man if I catch you again," said Naruto seriously. Jiraiya just cringed before he changed the subject from him losing his manhood.

"Why are you here?" asked Jiraiya.

"I have heard great stories about this boy from the Sandaime so I decided to check him out," said Naruto simply.

"The boy has great potential," said Jiraiya knowing the man wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"First time I have ever spoken to you without you being perverted," said Naruto.

"I don't ever remember speaking to you before," said Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't, but that doesn't make it any less true," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Who are you really, I know you aren't Arashi," said Jiraiya.

"I never said I was Arashi, but you will know who I am sooner or later be patient sensei. I'm sure you'll find out eventually, you always were resourceful when it came to gathering information," said Naruto before disappearing in a flash of yellow to the shock of Jiraiya. He would've followed after the Tokikage, but his new student just came out of the pit riding on Gamabunta whom seemed to be extremely angry.

'Going to be a long day,' thought Jiraiya as he heard Gamabunta screaming for him.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Hinata-chan, how come they are staying with you all?" asked Naruto as he sat at the dinner table with his best friend's family.

"If it wasn't for the Tokikage and his wife, I wouldn't be here and neither would my mother," replied Hinata to the shock of Naruto. He didn't even want to think what life would be like without Hinata-chan and Hana-chan. If they hadn't taken him in when he was little then he would probably be out on the street all by himself.

"What happened?" asked Naruto curious.

"The Hidden Village of Cloud representative kidnapped me during their stay in Konoha, but the Tokikage intercepted them and managed to hold off two ANBU squads before taking me back to the village. He was injured badly so his wife came from the Hidden Village of Time to check on him and while she was here she healed my Kaa-san, but I wasn't told how," answered Hinata.

"Wow, he was able to defeat two ANBU squads," said Naruto completely ignoring the rest of the story. Hinata just shook her head at the boy she loved before looking at the Tokikage and his wife. If it weren't for them her life could be so much different and she shuddered to think of what life would be like in Cloud or without her Kaa-san.

"Hey Hinata-chan, can you help me train tomorrow. I want to train against someone who uses the same fighting style as your bastard cousin so I can make him pay for hurting you," said Naruto with a fire in his eyes.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but don't be too upset with Neji-nii-san please," said Hinata softly.

"I promise not to hurt him too badly," said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata before turning back to her meal.

* * *

**With the Tokikage**

"I see your daughter and the Uzumaki boy seem to be real close," said Naruto making conversation.

"Yes, they don't know it, but Hana-chan has already formed an arranged marriage with him because of his status," said Hiashi to the shock of Naruto.

"What status is that?" asked Naruto already knowing.

"I'm afraid I can't speak about it, but I'm sure you already know. Anyway he is the last of his clan so he has certain responsibilities," replied Hiashi.

"What responsibilities?" asked Kagome curiously.

"He is responsible for restarting his clan since he is the last member, so he will be required to have some sort of harem, but only if he chooses too," said Hana. Kagome just choked on her food before turning to face her husband.

"He is permitted to start his own harem is he, that is very interesting," said Naruto with a smirk.

"If you even think about it mister and I'll make it so you never walk again," said Kagome with a death glare.

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming," said Naruto sheepishly before Kagome knocked him to the ground.

"I had to do the same to Hiashi when he first heard of the idea," said Hana glaring at her own husband. Hiashi just stared down at his food so as not to get into any trouble with his own wife.

"On second thought who would want multiple wives, it is so troublesome with one wife," said Naruto before he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell with his wife hot on his heels. Hiashi just smirked, but it was soon wiped off his face when he noticed his wife glaring at him.

'Troublesome indeed,' thought Hiashi as he continued to hide his smirk.

* * *

**Break**

"What is going, more and more of our ninja keep disappearing," said a sand jounin to his partner.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said the other.

"It's almost as if Konoha knows we are going to attack and they are eliminating us one by one," said the sand jounin. When he didn't get a response from his partner he turned to see that his partner was no longer with him. He didn't get to think long on what happened to his partner before a bone sword pierced through his chest right through his heart. The sand jounin fell to the ground and joined his partner once again except this time it was in death. An ANBU with a skeletal mask and the symbol of time village just looked down upon the bodies before using a fire jutsu to burn them to ashes.

'Pathetic,' was the only thought running through the ANBU's head before he moved on to his next victims.


	11. Chapter 11

"I hear that Gaara-kun eliminated your opponent for the first match," said Naruto speaking to his son.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to end up fighting that genin from cloud now, but I'm not too worried about it," said Arashi with a smirk.

"You should be," said Naruto seriously.

"Why is that tou-san?" asked Arashi confused.

"The Raikage holds a personal grudge against me and my family because we stopped him from obtaining the Byakugan and have eliminated many of his elite ninja since then," said Naruto.

"So the cloud genin will probably be trained heavily during this month in order to get a fight with me and possibly kill me," said Arashi understanding.

"Yes, so I am going to give you a brief history of how most cloud ninjas fight and then I am going to teach you some jutsu that will help you in your match," said Naruto. Arashi just nodded before taking a seat on the ground to listen to what his father had to say.

"First off, most cloud ninja are trained in speed and stealth. The reason for this being is because lightning is a very chaotic element and when using a lightning jutsu if you don't hurry and use it will turn against you. Take the Chidori for example; Kakashi-san may be able to use the jutsu multiple times, but he only uses it when he knows he can get a direct hit and to finish an opponent off. If he were to hold the Chidori for too long, he might burn his hand badly and leave himself open during a fight. That is why they are trained in speed and stealth because the faster they make the kill the less chance of losing control over their jutsu and with great stealth so that their enemies don't have much response time to block their attack," said Naruto.

"Another thing about lightning jutsu is that most tend to be very effective when causing a large area of damage and can paralyze your muscles even if the jutsu barely touches you due to the current of electricity flowing through your body. That is what you will have to worry about most because I have no doubt that the Raikage is personally teaching the genin how to immobilize you so that he can mock and taunt you before finishing you off," said Naruto.

"I take it you will be teaching me some earth jutsu," said Arashi.

"Yes, but I am also going to teach you how to completely humiliate your opponent and the Raikage," said Naruto with a smirk. Arashi just gave his tou-san a weird look, before he realized he was serious.

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?" asked Arashi.

"Oh no it is a stupid thing to do, but if you make the Raikage angry enough when I am forced to fight him it will give me an advantage because he will waste chakra trying to avenge his lost honor," said Naruto with a smirk before signaling for Arashi to get up so he could start teaching him.

* * *

**Break**

"Where is Kimimaro-kun, I miss him," said Aiko as she held her nii-chan's hand while they walked through the city.

"I do not know, but I'm sure we will see him soon," replied Gaara.

"I hope he is ok," said Aiko sadly. Gaara just picked her up and put her on his shoulders to cheer her up. It was a good thing he left his gourd back in his room or he would be able to carry his little sister. Aiko just giggled happily and was instantly back in a good mood.

"Hey Gaara-nii-chan," said Aiko cheerfully.

"Yes Aiko-chan?" asked Gaara.

"Can we go get some ramen, kaa-san won't let me have that much anymore," said Aiko.

"Sure, I remember tou-san saying something about Konoha having the best ramen out of every other village," said Gaara as he continued to walk through the village. After 30 minutes of walking, Gaara and Aiko came upon a small ramen shop.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen stand," said an old man behind the counter. Aiko jumped off Gaara's shoulders and instantly took a seat in the closest tool and started to look at all the different types of ramen.

"Have you made your decision yet Aiko-chan?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, I'll have three bowls of miso ramen please," said Aiko happily.

"I'll just have one bowl of miso," said Gaara.

"Ayame four bowls of miso ramen," yelled Teuchi.

"Coming up tou-san," said Ayame as she started to make the ramen for her guest.

"So this is where you have been hiding Gaara-kun," said Yugito taking a seat on the other side of Aiko.

"Nee-chan," squealed Aiko happily.

"Hello little sister, has Gaara-kun been treating you well?" asked Yugito smiling at her little sister.

"Gaara-nii-chan has been great like always, see he is even buying me three bowls of ramen," said Aiko holding out three fingers to Yugito.

"Better make sure kaa-san doesn't find out Gaara-kun," said Yugito. Teuchi served Gaara and Aiko there bowls and asked if Yugito wanted anything, but she replied that she didn't want anything at the moment.

"Hey, I didn't know you three liked ramen," said Naruto as he ordered ten bowls of ramen.

"As tou-san would say, 'who doesn't like ramen?'" replied Yugito.

"Is there something you wanted Uzumaki?" asked Gaara.

"Hey how come you got whiskers?" asked Aiko as she ate her ramen. Naruto just stiffened at that question, but then just put a large smile on his face and made up a lie.

"They are birthmarks," replied Naruto.

"Do not lie to my sister Uzumaki, I do not appreciate it," said Gaara glaring at him.

"Gaara-nii-chan, I'm done let's go play some more," said Aiko tugging on his sleeve. Gaara just nodded before placing some money on the countering and picking Aiko up.

"Bye Nee-chan," yelled Aiko as she waved goodbye to her sister.

"Goodbye Gaara-kun and Aiko-chan," said Yugito with smile.

'Does he know my secret?' thought Naruto worried.

* * *

**Break**

"How has it been going Kimimaro-kun," asked Naraku.

"You know better then to call me by my real name," replied Kimimaro glaring at Naraku through his mask.

"Sorry, how has your mission been going bones," laughed Naraku. He just loved annoying Kimimaro because it was so much fun.

"I have eliminated one-fourth of the sand forces, but they have become more suspicious, making it harder to get to the rest," said Kimimaro before looking up into the trees.

"I'll go see what they are meeting about, you deal with the spy," said Naraku before disappearing into the shadows.

'Shit they sensed me,' thought the cloud jounin. He was about to take off, but when he turned around he found a bone sword at his throat.

"You will tell me what I want to know," said Kimimaro flaring his killing intent.

"I'm not telling you anything," replied the cloud jounin. Kimimaro could sense the fear coming off the man and he would use it to make the man tell him all he knew before he disposed of him.

"We shall see," said Kimimaro coldly.

* * *

**With Naraku**

"You ok there pal?" asked Naraku. He wasn't in disguise so there was no reason for him to act cold and indifferent especially to an ally.

"Yes, thanks to you, otherwise I would be a goner," coughed Hayate.

"Lucky, I had my insects watching that sand jounin sensei otherwise I wouldn't have got here in time," said Naraku with a smirk.

"I must inform the Hokage of what I have learned," said Hayate before bowing to Naraku then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"It seems the plan tou-san and I came up with is falling together perfectly," said Naraku with a smirk.

* * *

**Break**

"Kazekage-sama, our forces seem to be disappearing, but we don't know what is happening to them," said a sand jounin. Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage just glared at the sand jounin.

"Start traveling in larger ground and be more alert. Now leave I have much to think about," replied the Kazekage.

"Yes sir," said the sand jounin before disappearing.

"Something is not right, but the finals are only a week away and it is too late to change my plans now. It doesn't matter I have already marked the Uchiha, he is my true goal. Destroying Konoha is just a bonus," said Orochimaru with a sinister grin.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello Sandaime-sama," said Naruto as he bowed to the old man.

"Toki-kage-sama I see you are early," said the Sandaime.

"I wanted to make sure I got the seat right next to the Raikage," said Naruto with a smirk before taking a seat in the middle that would put the Kazekage and the Raikage on either of him.

"You are playing a dangerous game Tokikage," said the Sandaime as he took a puff from his pipe.

"I just hope you are ready to play old friend, because it is a game of life and death," said Naruto serious as he watched the stadiums fill up with spectators.

"Do no not worry about me, I will not make the same mistake twice," replied the Sandaime seriously.

* * *

**Break**

"You ready Nii-chan?" asked Arashi as they waited down

"Yes, but I am still upset that I can't kill the Uchiha," replied Gaara.

"Just make sure you make it to the finals nii-chan, so that I can beat you in front of everyone," said Arashi with a smirk.

"We may face each other sooner then that, didn't you see the new line up," said Gaara.

"Yeah I am in the first match against the cloud genin and you are the second match against Uchiha, but remember what tou-san said about the Uchiha's sensei," said Arashi.

"True," said Gaara.

"Here comes the other contestants," said Arashi nodding his head at the others who just entered the stadium. Gaara just gave a quick glance at his biological brother and sister before dismissing them. They kept sneaking him glances and frankly, it was starting to annoy the hell out of him.

Arashi had his own problem, as the cloud genin was glaring at him and directing his killing intent at him. He now understood now how Gaara felt when his brother and sister kept glancing at him. It really was annoying, and if it kept up, he didn't know if he could take it much longer without pummeling the cloud genin. Lucky for him, a distraction provided by a loud orange blur that came crashing into the stadium and caused everyone to give him a weird look.

"Hey guys," said Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Loser," said Neji before dismissing Naruto.

"What did you say you bastard?" yelled Naruto shaking his fist at Neji.

"Quit playing around and get ready because the tournament is about to begin," said Genma appearing in front of the ground while chewing on a senbon.

* * *

**Break**

"Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama you are both just in time for the beginning of the tournament," said the Sandaime with a grandfatherly smile.

"I look forward to the upcoming matches," said the Kazekage taking a seat between the Tokikage and the Sandaime.

"Hello Raikage-sama a pleasure to meet you," said Naruto with a huge smile. The Raikage just clenched his fist inside his robes before taking a seat next to the Tokikage.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Tokikage-sama," said the Raikage.

"Now that we are all here let the tournament begin," said the Sandaime giving Genma the signal.

* * *

**Break**

"Welcome to the Final matches of the Chuunin Exam, our first match will be between Higurashi Arashi vs. Aizen. Will the two contestants step forward while everyone else can please wait up in the fighter's balcony," said Genma using a jutsu to make his voice project all around the stadium. All the other contestants turned around and slowly made their way up to the waiting area while Arashi and Aizen stared each other down.

"You two ready?" asked Genma looking at the two combatants. They just nodded their heads before each fell into a defensive stance.

"Begin!" yelled Genma.

* * *

**Arashi vs. Aizen**

"I will give you the opportunity to give up now and safe yourself from getting humiliated," said Aizen with a smirk. Arashi just reached into his shirt, Aizen tensed at the movement, but was soon bristling in anger when Arashi pulled out some pocky to eat.

"I'm sorry, you say something," said Arashi as he enjoyed his pocky.

'Tou-san, was this your idea?' thought Gaara as he shook his head at Arashi. He didn't know that his kaa-san and the rest of his family were having similar thoughts while the Raikage was bristling in rage at the insult.

"I am going to kill you," said Aizen before taking off at chuunin level speeds towards Arashi. Arashi just continued to eat his pocky as Aizen came at him because he wasn't worried in the least bit. Right as Aizen was about to deliver a hard right to Arashi's face, Arashi ducked and delivered a kick to stomach knocking the breath out of Aizen. Arashi then jumped up and delivered a spin kick to Aizen face. Aizen just flew into the ground and skidded across the ground. It looked like Arashi had the boy beat in speed and power, but Arashi then fell to his knees in pain.

'What the hell happened, it is like I lost control over my muscles,' thought Arashi as he stood up slowly, but the nerves and muscles in his right leg felt weird. Aizen just smirked and charge again at Arashi. The same thing happened like before, with Arashi easily knocking Aizen away to the ground with a hard right hook, but just like with his leg he felt immense pain in his arms after hitting Aizen.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Arashi as his right arm hung limp at his side.

"I see you still have realized what is going on, so let me make it clear. You are easily better then me at taijutsu, but that means nothing because I am using a jutsu that sends out electric shocks all over body and whenever someone touches me it messes up there nerves in that part of the body," said Aizen with a smirk as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

'Shit tou-san was right, he is trying to immobilize me so he can taunt and humiliate me,' thought Arashi as he glared at Aizen. Aizen this time took off charging at Arashi again, but this time he was no longer hiding his jutsu with just small currents and everyone could see the electricity flowing around his body. Knowing that his speed was cut in half from not having full control over his right leg and only had one arm to fight back with he was hard pressed to come up with a plan.

* * *

**Kage's box**

"It looks like your boy is in trouble," said the Raikage not hiding his smirk.

"You say something?" asked Naruto as he drank some sake and completely ignored the Raikage. The Raikage's killing intent flared, but it didn't even face Naruto at all and he continued to drink his sake.

* * *

**With Arashi**

"Give up and I will let you live," said Aizen as he continued to try to hit Arashi, but was having some trouble.

"Bunshin," said Arashi, but was only able to form two bunshin due to his chakra being mess up at the moment.

"Pathetic, illusions won't help you win. I expected so much more from the legendary Tokikage's son," sneered Aizen.

"I see you know of my tou-san," said Arashi trying to buy some time.

"Everyone knows of your father in cloud, he is responsible for killing over 100 jounin and ANBU over the past five years," said Aizen angrily.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," said Arashi as he finally gathered enough chakra.

"What is that?" asked Aizen as he prepared to attack Arashi.

"My nii-san is the demon puppet user and he has killed much more cloud ninjas then my tou-san," said Arashi with a smirk and he started to form some hand seals.

"Die," yelled Aizen.

"Doton: Yomi Numa," said Arashi before slamming his hands on the ground. The ground all around Arashi turned into small swamp, which caused Aizen to give him a weird look before smirking.

"I see you can't even control you chakra to use a simple jutsu," laughed Aizen as he gathered all of the lightning flowing around his body and focused into his fist. So much lightning gathered into Aizen's fist that if he delivered a direct hit to any part of Arashi's body, he would be fried alive. Arashi just smirked and right as he was about to get hit he caught Aizen's fight in his left hand.

"Fool," said Aizen before the lightning from his hand flowed from his hand, and all over Arashi's. He waited to see Arashi fried alive, but something happened and the lightening went into the ground disappearing leaving Arashi unharmed. Arashi then used his right to stab Aizen with his kunai.

"How?" asked Aizen as he coughed up his own blood.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I would use a jutsu on myself and not you?" asked Arashi. Aizen looked down to see that there was no longer a small swamp on the ground, but it had hardened around Arashi's feet.

"That's right, I allowed myself to sink into the ground from my own jutsu in order to ground me so that your lightning armor would have no effect on me," said Arashi before Aizen fell to the ground dead with a shocked look on his face.

"Winner of the first match, Higurashi Arashi," said Genma. The crowd just remained silent before the Hyuuga section started to cheer and the rest of the crowd started to cheer loudly as well. Arashi just ignored the crowed before channeling some chakra into his hand and punching the ground around his feet to free himself.

"Whew, that was a close call," said Arashi as he started to limp back to the waiting area. His nerves in his arm and leg were still a little messed up, but he was sure by the time his next fight came along that he would have regained full control over his body again.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"Well that sure was an interesting fight," said Naruto with a smirk.

'You got lucky he underestimated you Arashi-kun or that could have gone much worse. I also wished you would have taunted him more the Raikage is barely directing any killing intent at me,' thought Naruto.

"Yes, most interesting," said the Raikage.

'I know your son was holding back his true power during the fight, but no matter once I kill you I will finish off the rest of your family. I think I will keep your wife as my personal slave though, that way such beauty doesn't go to waste,' thought the Raikage with a hidden grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Sorry if the fighting scene wasnt too great, but we aren't that good with fighting scenes. We will make the fighting scenes more vivid and detailed in the next chapters we promise that much but until then take care and thanks for the reviews.**

_**Jutsu List**_

Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld


	13. Chapter 13

"I never would have thought that Uzumaki would have beaten that Hyuuga kid," said Gaara slightly impressed.

"He wouldn't have if he didn't use his tenant's chakra," replied Arashi unimpressed.

"Yes, well you better be careful because you will be fighting him in your next match and you will need to be careful of his tenant's power," said Gaara.

"Yeah right, I could always just seal away his tenant's chakra," said Arashi not worried in the least.

"You know tou-san said not to reveal that your knowledge of seals at all," said Gaara as he watched his biological sister and some lazy boy face off in the next match.

"Actually, tou-san has given me permission to reveal our true power if we have to win our fights," said Arashi with a smirk.

"Interesting," said Gaara with a predatory smile.

"You still can't kill the Uchiha," said Arashi as he laughed at the depressed look on Gaara's face.

"Don't worry you may not be able to kill the arrogant bastard, but you can still beat him to an inch of his life," said Arashi patting Gaara on the shoulder.

"That won't be too hard," said Gaara with a small smirk.

"I may not like the Uchiha, but even I can't deny that his eyes are incredibly powerful. How are you so sure that you can beat him so easily?" asked Arashi.

"Tou-san has trained me specifically to battle any Uchiha, because of that I have found a way to counter their doujutsu. Another reason why I'm not worried about losing is because I will not let someone has been given a free ride his whole life beat me. If it weren't for his so called noble bloodline do you think they would have postponed our fight?" said Gaara.

"Wow, never heard you talk so much in one go," laughed Arashi. Gaara just smacked his brother upside the head for that comment, but couldn't help the small smirk that came upon his face.

"It seems the shadow user has won," said Gaara changing the subject.

"So it seems," said Arashi. Gaara and Arashi were both surprised when the shadow user had forfeited and even sweat dropped at his stupid reason for doing it.

"Well that was anticlimactic," said Arashi.

"Pay attention to the next fight, tou-san warned us that the Aburame's are deadly opponents to anybody," said Gaara.

"Except you and your damn armor of sand," grumbled Arashi before turning to watch the Aburame fight against the puppet user.

* * *

**Shino vs. Kankuro**

"Begin," said Genma. Kankuro instantly summoned Karasu to battle while Shino just stood still calmly not showing any emotion on his face.

'He uses bugs to absorb chakra so can't get too close to him, good thing I use puppets,' thought Kankuro as he had Karasu attack Shino. Shino calmly dodged all of Karasu attacks and started to release some bugs into the ground unnoticed by Kankuro. Grabbing one of his kunai he threw it at Kankuro who used Karasu to deflect the projectile, which gave Shino to use his jutsu.

"Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu," said Shino before he was surrounded by a cloud of bugs. When the bugs settled down there were now three Shino calmly staring at Kankuro and his puppet.

"Make as many clones of yourself as you can, but it won't help because I won't be beat by some weak leaf genin," said Kankuro before continuing his attack upon Shino. Karasu started to attack all three Shino fiercely, but just like before Shino made no move to take the offensive move and merely kept evading all of Karasu's attacks to the best of his abilities. He didn't count on Karasu being able to detach it's arms and the two clones of his were defeated. Kankuro just grinned at his success, but for some reason he was having trouble controlling his puppet and it felt like he was losing chakra rapidly.

"Damn it, where did those bugs come from," growled Kankuro as he looked down at his feet and noticed bugs all over his legs.

"Give up and I will call them back otherwise they will continue to devour your chakra until you have passed out," said Shino talking for the first time during the fight.

"I won't lose to some weak leaf genin," growled Kankuro before using his puppet to attack Shino. Unfortunately, his chakra was so low that he couldn't control his puppet as well as before and Shino was easily able to dodge his puppets attempts at injuring him. A few minutes later, Kankuro fell to his knees and was about to pass out from chakra exhaustion and his puppet stopped attacking Shino. Shino calmly turned his back on Karasu and turned to face Kankuro as he struggled to keep himself from passing out, but that was his fatal mistake.

"Fool," said Kankuro before his puppet released a poisonous cloud of gas at Shino that he wasn't able to avoid. Shino started to cough before he fell to the ground unconscious from the poison that was no in his system. Genma was about to call Kankuro the winner, but he passed out right after Shino did.

"Looks like a draw, no winner," said Genma before the medics came and carried off each contestant.

"Next match is between Higurashi Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, contestants please come down," said Genma.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"Let's hope the Uchiha shows up this time," said Naruto as he drank his sake.

"He will be given five minutes to show up or be disqualified," said the Sandaime as he watched Gaara appear down in the stadium in a swirl of sand.

'The brat better show up,' thought the fake Kazekage.

"You seem confident that Gaara will win," said the Raikage.

"Well he is my _son_, so I do know his abilities," said Naruto trying to get a rise out of the Kazekage even it was Orochimaru.

"We shall see who son's he is when the tournament is over," replied the Kazekage.

"Sounds like a challenge, I look forward to it," said Naruto intentionally angering both the Kazekage and Raikage.

'He truly must be related to Arashi to be so daring as to aggravate two kage level shinobi,' thought the Sandaime as he hid his smirk.

"Oh look, the Uchiha is here," said Naruto with false excitement.

* * *

**Down in the arena**

"Glad you could show up Kakashi," said Genma sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, but we got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi with a smile.

"I will deal with you after I deal with your precious Uchiha," said Gaara coldly at Kakashi whom merely raised an eyebrow at Gaara before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You both ready," asked Genma. Sasuke just sneered while Gaara just uncorked his gourd.

"Begin," said Genma. Sasuke blurred out of existence and started to barrage Gaara with a flurry of kicks and punches, but he couldn't get past Gaara's sand defense.

'Interesting, it seems he was able to copy Lee's speed,' thought Gaara as Sasuke seemed to get faster and faster.

* * *

**In the Stands**

"Impressive, you must have been training Sasuke hard," said Kurenai as she watched the fight.

"Yes, only a month and he as fast as Lee," said Gai glaring at Kakashi.

"You say something," said Kakashi ignoring Gai as he read his book.

* * *

**Back in the arena**

Sasuke was getting angry because he was finally able to get past Gaara's sand defense, but he wasn't able to land any direct hits on Gaara because of that damn armor protecting him. He started to perform some hand seals before placing his hand near his mouth and blowing out a huge fireball.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," said Sasuke as he breathed a huge fireball at Gaara. Gaara just stood still as a large wall of sand sprung blocking the attack. Sasuke took the opportunity to get behind Gaara and was about to deliver a hard kick to the back of Gaara's head, but he didn't count on blocking his attack by raising his arm. Gaara then grabbed his leg and threw him at the wall of glass, which had formed the fireball attack hitting his sand. Sasuke crashed threw the glass and was cut in multiple places.

"Fool, did you think that just because I used sand as a defense that I didn't know any taijutsu," said Gaara looking down upon the Uchiha. Sasuke slowly stood up holding his left arm that was cut up worse then any other part of his body. He merely glared at Gaara hatefully, and at how he was beating him so easily.

"Pathetic, I expected more from the famous Uchiha," said Gaara purposely trying to anger Sasuke.

"If it weren't for that damn sand of yours, you would be nothing," sneered Sasuke as he glared at Gaara with red eyes.

"I'll humor you Uchiha and not use my sand to block your attacks," said Gaara letting his armor of sand fall off his body. Every ninja in the stadium, felt the huge chakra surge come from Gaara as his armor of sand fell off his body. Sasuke was actually trembling in fear not believing at how much chakra was coming off Gaara.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"Incredible," said the Sandaime in awe.

"Such power," said the Kazekage with a greedy look.

"His armor of sand doesn't just protect him from physical attacks, but it contains his true power," said Naruto with a smirk. Gaara's power was easily at ANBU level, but he was told to keep it in check during the tournament until the finals match. Lucky for him, everyone believed that it was the Bijuu's power that he was giving off because of the demonic feel to it. That couldn't be helped though because even though Naruto extracted the Bijuu from Gaara and Yugito they still had inherited some of the Bijuu's power.

* * *

**Down in the arena**

"What's the matter Uchiha, are you scared?" asked Gaara staring into the red eyes of the Uchiha.

"I will kill you for mocking the power of the Uchiha," growled Sasuke before he engaged Gaara in a taijutsu fight. Gaara easily matched Uchiha's speed and was able to block every punch and kick that the Uchiha sent at him. They soon landed across from each with Gaara's arms crossed his chest looking bored, while Sasuke was breathing heavily.

'Why can't I predict his movements?' thought Sasuke angrily.

"Mad cause your eyes aren't working, that because you're not staring into my real eyes," said Gaara with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" growled Sasuke.

"What you are looking at is my sand that has shaped itself into the form of eyes. My real eyes are actually closed and I'm using the sand to see you," said Gaara before blurring out of existence and pummeling Sasuke with a barrage of punches and kicks.

* * *

**In the stands**

"It seems you're student has lost Kakashi," said Gai with a smirk.

"We'll see, he still has an ace up his sleeve," said Kakashi but deep down he knew his student didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**In the Kage Box**

'Come Sasuke use the seal and become my slave,' thought the Kazekage with a grin.

"I'm kind of disappointed, I heard so much about the last Uchiha, but it seems it was exaggerated," said Naruto as he sipped his sake.

"I agree, I expected more as well," said the Raikage not realizing he had agreed with the man he loathed.

"You agree with me Raikage, oh I am so overjoyed to hear that, and I thought you didn't like me," said Naruto slapping the Raikage on the arm in a friendly gesture. The Raikage just glared at Naruto who just smiled at him and his killing intent spiked causing Naruto to smirk even more.

'Too easy,' thought Naruto happily.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"It seems that the Uchiha doesn't stand a chance against you son," said Hana speaking to Kagome.

"Gaara-nii-chan is the best," yelled Aiko happily.

"Tou-san, how is it Gaara is able to beat the Uchiha so easily," asked Hanabi curious.

"The Uchiha's have always been too arrogant for their own good, and the Uchiha is being beat because he is weak just like the rest of his clan was," said Hiashi coldly. If you couldn't tell he was enjoying the beat down Sasuke was getting immensely and was actually smiling in public as the fight continued.

"I wish Gaara-kun would just finish the fight already," said Kagome.

* * *

**Back in the Arena**

Gaara was once again standing calmly across from Sasuke without only a few bruises on his arms, but otherwise perfectly fine. Sasuke on the other hand was bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises from repeatedly being introduced to his new friend Mr. Dirt.

"Give up Uchiha you can't win," said Gaara. Sasuke just growled before rapidly performing some hand seals and bracing his right arm with his left arm. Gaara just watched as Sasuke started to form a ball of lightning in his hand and then smirked at Gaara.

'So this is the infamous Chidori that tou-san told me about,' thought Gaara before he thought of the perfect way to humiliate the Uchiha brat and started to form a Suna Bunshin in the shadow of the stadium.

"Chidori," screamed Sasuke before taking off at Gaara as fast he could. Gaara just stood still as Sasuke got closer and soon Sasuke was right in front of him and plunged the Chidori right into his chest where his heart was. Sasuke just smiled as he thought he had won, but Gaara just smirked at him before dissolving in sand and wrapping itself around his body.

Gaara heard a cry in the stands and turned to see his little crying at what happened while his mother tried to calm her down. He was somewhat mad at himself because he made his sister cry, but would go see her after he finished his fight to apologize.

"You lose Uchiha," said Gaara appearing from the shadows. Sasuke struggled to get free, but failed and the sand was covering his whole body except for his head. Gaara knew that keeping Sasuke alive was vital for his tou-san's plans so he couldn't kill him, but that didn't mean he couldn't inflict some pain on him.

"Sabaku Sōsō," said Gaara before Genma could call the match. He instantly broke the bones in Sasuke's legs and arms. Sasuke screamed in pain before falling to the ground unable to move even as the sand went back to Gaara's gourd.

"Winner Higurashi Gaara," said Genma as he watched the medics cart away the injured Uchiha. The crowd just stared in shock as their precious Uchiha was beaten so easily and effortlessly. Once again, the Hyuuga section of the stands started to cheer, but they were the only ones to cheer.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"Wow, what a fight heh Kazekage-sama?" said Naruto elbowing the Kazekage in the side with a smile.

"Yes, most impressive," said the Kazekage trying to hold in his anger. That boy had almost killed his Uchiha and then his plans would have been ruined. The Hidden Village of Time was becoming a thorn so now he planned to help the Raikage kill the Tokikage then take care of the Sandaime.

"Well onto the semi finals," cheered Naruto.

"We will have a 15 minute intermission and then the first match of the semi-finals will start," said the Sandaime.

"Oh, well that works too," said Naruto cheerfully. He was in such a good mood because both the Kazekage and Raikage were extremely pissed at him and that just made him so happy.

* * *

**In the Stands**

"Hello Aiko-cha," said Gaara appearing behind her. Aiko immediately turned around and glomped her nii-chan.

"Gaara-nii-chan, I was so worried that that mean Uchiha had hurt you," cried Aiko on Gaara's shoulder as he held her.

"Shh, don't worry, I am perfectly fine see," said Gaara trying to calm his little sister down. Kagome just smiled as Gaara comforted his little sister, Aiko just seemed to be able to bring out Gaara and Kimimaro's soft side.

"Congratulations on your win Gaara. You made my husbands day the way you handled the Uchiha boy," said Hana smiling at the boy.

"Thank you," said Gaara as his sister finally calmed down. Gaara stayed a little bit longer, but then left to join Arashi in the waiting area.

* * *

**With Arashi**

"Hey what is your brother's problem?" asked Naruto angrily.

"What are you talking about Uzumaki?" asked Arashi bored.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, he almost kill Sasuke-teme," yelled Naruto.

"You're extremely loud you know," said Arashi tired of the boy already.

"After I beat you, I am going to teach your brother a lesson not to hurt my friends," said Naruto with determination.

"The day you are able to beat me is the day the world ends," replied Arashi as he laughed at the boy's statement.

"I promise to teach you and your brother, believe it," said Naruto with a fire burning in his eyes before he stomped off.

"Promise do you, we shall see about that Uzumaki," said Arashi with a smirk.

"It seems you and Uzumaki are getting along well," said Gaara appearing besides his brother.

"Yeah right, he is upset at your for hospitalizing his teammate and as sworn to make us both pay," said Arashi.

"Interesting, but I'm afraid I have some news that you might want to know," said Gaara catching his brother's attention.

"What is that?" asked Arashi curious.

"Tou-san had Naraku create one of his demon puppets to pose as a sound ninja and attack the Sandaime during your match," said Gaara.

"Damn it, I really wanted to beat that boy down too. I guess I will just have to take it easy on him so I'll be prepared to guard Aiko-chan and Kaa-san during the invasion," said Arashi.

"You are to protect the civilians in the stadium with the rest of the leaf ninja while I protect Kaa-san and Aiko-chan," said Gaara.

"Yes, so even if I don't get to beat up the Uzumaki boy at least I will be able to fight some cloud ninjas," cheered Arashi with a smile on his face.

"Will Higurashi Arashi and Uzumaki Naruto please come down to the arena. The semi-finals are about to start," announced Genma.

"Stay safe nii-chan and you better not let Kaa-san or Aiko-chan get hurt otherwise Kimimaro-nii-chan will kill you," said Arashi before jumping down to the stadium.

"Not a single enemy will lay a finger on either of them," replied Gaara seriously as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

**Author's note:** **I know some of you may think we made Gaara and Arashi too powerful, but I only have one thing to say about that. If Itachi and Kakashi can become ANBU captains before the age 14 then it is possible for anyone else too as well. That is my logic, got to love simple logic . Oh and probably won't be updating for a little while because might be going out of town for awhile, but we'll see. Take care and thanks for the reviews.**

**Jutsu List**

Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu - Bug Clone Technique

Sabaku Sōsō - Desert Funeral


	14. Chapter 14

"You ready to lose," said Naruto pointing at Arashi. Arashi just shook his head at the delusional boy before getting into a defensive stance.

"Don't take it personally when I beat you, but it is for your own good," said Arashi.

"Begin," said Genma.

"Kage Bunshin," yelled Naruto before performing twenty clones.

"Make as many clones as you want, but it still won't beat me," said Arashi as Naruto charged at him with his clones. He easily started to bob and weave through Naruto's punches and kicks. A minute later Naruto found that he only had 5 clones left including him and Arashi didn't look winded at all.

"You need to work on your taijutsu skill as well," said Arashi before blurring out of existence and before Naruto knew it all his clones were destroyed. He was about to create more, but was kicked up into the air by Arashi.

"I'm going to use your own combo against you, but without any clones. Prepare yourself," said Arashi before appearing in front of Naruto and delivering a kick to his stomach.

"Hi," said Arashi after delivering the first kick.

"Gur," said Arashi before appearing behind Naruto and kicking Naruto in his back knocking him higher into the air.

"Ash," said Arashi before punching Naruto in the face.

"Hi," said Arashi delivering a hard uppercut into Naruto's chin.

"Higurashi Arashi Rendan," yelled Arashi appearing above Naruto and delivering a hard axe kick to Naruto's ribs that shot him straight down into the ground. Naruto wasn't able to block any of the attacks and crashed into the ground creating a large crater in the ground and a huge dust cloud. Arashi just landed on the ground softly ten feet away from where Naruto crashed into the ground.

"I hope you aren't out cold because you won't be able to beat me up lying face down in the ground," said Arashi bored.

* * *

**In the stands**

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly.

"How was he able to beat Neji, if he can't even land a hit on that boy?" asked Hanabi.

"Arashi-nii-chan is almost as good as Gaara-nii-chan," said Aiko happily.

"Don't let Arashi-kun hear you say that or he will never leave Gaara-kun alone until he proves he is better," said Kagome with a smile.

"It isn't over yet, he is going to use the chakra he used against Neji," said Hana grimly.

"I'm not too worried about that," said Kagome.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"You're son seems to have made a full recovery in such a short time too," said the Raikage.

"You'll soon learn that my family and I never stay down long," said Naruto with a smirk at his double meaning.

'We shall see about that,' thought the Raikage.

* * *

**Down in the arena**

"It isn't over yet bastard," said Naruto as he stood up slowly holding his ribs.

"Your ribs are broken, what do you plan on doing?" asked Arashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like I told Neji," started Naruto, but was interrupted by Arashi.

"Yeah, yeah don't underestimate me, believe it. The only problem is that I am not the one underestimating you, but you are underestimating me. A real ninja doesn't shout out and threaten an opponent he knows nothing about, that is what a fool does. You are not worth my time, but I'll humor you by letting you draw on that red chakra that you used against Neji," said Arashi with a smirk.

"I am going to beat you and make you eat your words," said Naruto as red chakra started to swirl around him. His ribs soon mended together and soon he was perfectly healed, but what he didn't know was that this was all apart of Arashi's plan.

"You ready bastard," said Naruto as he radiated with power.

"Show me what you got Uzumaki," said Arashi with a smirk. Naruto just growled before he disappeared and appeared on Arashi's right side about to deliver a hard punch to his face, but Arashi just lifted up his right arm and blocked the attack. He then tried to deliver a knee to Arashi's chest, but Arashi grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto instantly turn in the air and landed on his feet, but he wasn't prepared for the knee to his head from Arashi and took a direct hit to the face. Arashi as Uzumaki collided with the arena wall and looked up at his father with a smirk. His tou-san just winked at him before he returned to drinking his sake with a large smile on his face.

"Come on Uzumaki, that can't be all you have," said Arashi with a smirk.

"I am going to make you pay for that," said Naruto as a tail emerged from his back and he got down on all fours.

"Do not let yourself be controlled Uzumaki or I will finish you now," said Arashi no long joking around. He knew the boy was desperate to win, but now he was potentially losing control over his body because of his desperation. Arashi soon found himself on the defense as Naruto started to move at speeds that would give jounin a hard time to dodge.

"Uzumaki gain back control or I will put you down," yelled Arashi before a huge red claw of chakra slammed him into the wall.

* * *

**Kage's Box**

"It seems your son is in trouble now," said the Raikage with a smirk.

"So it seems," said Naruto no longer joking around.

'Naraku-kun, hurry up and attack already or Arashi will be forced to reveal more then he is supposed to,' thought Naruto with a frown.

* * *

**In the Stands**

"This is most unexpected, it seems there will be a change of plans Kaa-san," said Gaara.

"If he loses control and interrupts your tou-san's plans then I want you to deal with the Uzumaki boy," said Kagome seriously.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Aiko innocently.

"I would like to know that as well," said Hana and Hiashi.

"The boy has lost control, Arashi finish this," yelled Gaara.

* * *

**Down in the arena**

Arashi had several bruise, cuts on him, and if he didn't end this soon the boy would lose complete control. Naruto was about to grow a second tail and that is when he heard his nii-chan yell for him to finish it.

"Sorry, but this match ends now, maybe next time you'll learn to keep your temper in check," said Arashi as he was about to perform some hand seals, but some large explosions coming from out side the stadium stopped him. He then looked up to see his tou-san and the Sandaime being attacked by the Raikage and Kazekage.

"Damn it, Orochimaru used Naruto's lack of control to start the invasion prematurely," said Arashi as he looked back at Uzumaki whom was now sporting two tails.

'Looks like I'll be catching up with you later Gaara-nii-chan,' thought Arashi as he dropped his weights and turned to face the Uzumaki boy with a serious face.

* * *

**In the stands**

"Gaara-kun lead the way back to the Hyuuga compound so that Aiko stay inside during the fighting," said Kagome as she sensed multiple hostile presences heading straight for them.

"It seems your husband wasn't lying when he said their would an invasion during the final part of the Chuunin exam," said Hiashi before he stood up and activated his Byakugan along with his wife.

"Prepare yourselves, here they come," said Gaara before releasing a tidal wave of sand to swallow the first wave of opponents.


End file.
